Sabe porque eu te odeio? Porque to na TPM
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Tenten está com uma crise de ódio com seu companheiro de equipe e quer fazer de tudo para infernizar a vida dele. Com todos sabem, não se deve NUNCA abaixar a guarda quando sua adversária for uma mulher de TPM. /// NejixTen /// Comédia do caramba!
1. O ponto de vista dela

É TUDO CULPA DELE

É TUDO CULPA DELE!!

Ok, ok...

Eu precisava muito mesmo gritar.

Acho que todos me conhecem e que não deveria ser necessária uma apresentação...

... Mas se eu não me apresentar é capaz da autora me demitir da fanfiction.

Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten.

Sou o único membro feminino do time Gai.

E sabem de quem é a culpa?

Uma palavra com quatro letras.

Neji ( ¬ ¬ ).

Acabei de lhes apresentar o único ser na face da terra que é um cubo de gelo ambulante naturalmente desprovido de hormônios.

ELE TA ME DANDO NOS NERVOS!!

Ok que quando se está na TPM tudo te dá nos nervos...

... MAS ELE SUPERA TUDO!!

Acho que já notaram...

... Eu tenho uma pequena ( ?? ) mania de gritar quando to nervosa.

Não só nervosa. Também quando to feliz, quando eu perco no poker, quando o Lee dá uma de Jiraya, quando o Gai-sensei tenta me fazer correr cinqüenta vezes ao redor da vila de ponta cabeça chupando uma manga...

Enfim, pra uma pá de coisas.

Meio que única coisa pra que eu não grito muito é só o meu peixinho dourado.

Amo muito ele.

Principalmente porque não sou eu que limpo as piiiii ( censurado ) que ele faz.

Isso quem faz é a diarista que eu contratei.

Acha mesmo que eu vou gastar os meus preciosos minutos pondo a mãos numa água fedida e cheia de cocô?

Neeeeem!

Acho que deveria dar um desconto pra diarista e comprar logo um par de luvas pra ela.

Hummmm...

Mas a grana ta curta ultimamente...

NEEEEM xD!!

Pois bem, acabei mudando muito de assunto...

E me esqueci porque estava com raiva...

Hummm...

O que era mesmo?...

AHHHHH!!

LEMBREEEEEI!!

AQUELE MISERÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁVEL!!

EU POR ACASO DEFEQUEI NO JARDIM DE BUDA PRA MERECER ISSO!?

OU POR ACASO EU ATRAIO COISA RUIM!!

É mais válida a segunda opção.

Sabe o que o "senhor perfeitinho" fez?

ELE ME ESPIONOU!!

ORA, SÓ PORQUE EU SOU COMPANHEIRA DE TIME DELE ELE NÃO TEM O MENOR DIREITO DE ESPIONAR O MEU ENCONTRO!!

Pois é, eu tive um encontro.

Não um encontro de amigos.

Um encontro de verdade xD!

E adivinha com quem...

Te dou cinco ( 5 ) segundos!

Pii ( 5 )

Pii ( 4 )

Pii ( 3 )

Pii ( 2 )

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( 1 )

Se você apostou no Lee, acertou!!

E se você apostou no tio do pão-de-queijo...

... Adivinhe...

... ACERTOU TAMBÉM xD!!

Pois é, o Lee fez um bico durante um tempo como vendedor de pão-de-queijo.

E durante um tempo eu passei a visitar o Lee com o bolso cheio xD!!

Numa dessas visitas ele me convidou pra ir ao cinema.

Eu tava encalhada e louca da vida pra ver o filme "O Procurado".

Dava pra dizer não?

NEEEEEM!!

No dia seguinte duas pessoas sabiam do meu encontro...

... Deus e o mundo ( ¬ ¬ )...

Já disse o quanto essa hiper-atividade do Lee me irrita?

Na TPM tudo me irrita, aliás.

Assim que eu cheguei no ponto de encontro do meu time o Lee me recebeu com um sorriso mais cegante do que o costume. Acho que ele comeu pasta de dentes de tão feliz essa manhã.

E, quando eu fui dar um bom dia ( porque não um dia do inferno maldosos infernal do mal? Porque não tava a fim) pro Neji, o mesmo me fuzilou com o olhar mais assustador que eu já vi.

De quebra tinha até uma aura maligna ao redor dele e uma plaquinha que a autora fez atrás dele. Nela tava escrito: "FOGE, SE NÃO ELE TE COME VIVA!!".

Acho que seria uma boa idéia fugir naquela hora. Mas eu acabei mandando a autora ir pro raio que o parta em pensamento do mesmo jeito. Tenho certeza que ela ouviu xD!!

E mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, o Neji fez algo que acabou de vez com a minha paciência.

Ele me empurrou, de propósito, pra eu cair num rio.

Nessa hora o meu lado "bom-senso" e a "paciência" saíram pra dar um rolé.

Quando eu saí dá água ouvi o miserável dar uma risada.

FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA!!

SAÍ DA ÁGUA COM A MINHA PIOR AURA DE ÓDIO E TENTEI SUFOCAR O MALDITO COM UMA CORRENTE DO JCHAKO ( seja lá qual for nome daquele treco )!!

Só não matei ele porque o Gai-sensei chegou ( depois da corridinha básica de mil km ) e me parou.

ME SOLTA PRA EU MATAR ESSE MISERÁVEL!!

SEU ACÉFALO, MALDITO, CACHORRO, LEPROSO, CELENTERADO, IMBECIL, IDIOTA, INSUPORTÁVEL, IRRITANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

As duas frases de cima foi exatamente o que eu disse pro Neji e pro Gai-sensei na hora.

Ele ficou branco.

Mais branco do que ele já é?

Só se for transparente!

Há, há, a cara que ele fez na hora não foi hilária...

... FOI SÓ IMPAGÁVEL!!

Será que dá pra eu chamá-lo desses apelidos "carinhosos" mais vezes?

De tarde eu tava em casa me arrumando pra sair com o Lee.

E sabe o que eu achei mofando no meu armário?

Um kimono super fofo e curto!

MORRAM DE INVEJA!!

Ele era lindo.

Todo vermelho com narcisos lilases espalhados.

Lembro que usei ele no ano novo.

Só uns dez caras deram em cima de mim naquele mesmo dia.

VAI SER ESSE KIMONO!!

Sabe, ele só vai até metade da minha coxa.

Lógico que eu vou botar um short por baixo, sô nem loca de ficar sem nada por baixo!

Daí fica um pouquinho mais longo que a "saia" do kimono e meio que fica só uma tirinha preta aparecendo.

Agora, algo que eu não faria nem em mil anos!

... Soltar o cabelo...

ESTOU PRONTA PRO MATADOURO!!

Então ouvi alguém bater na porta.

Deve ser o Lee!

E sabe quem eu vejo quando eu abro a porta?

Acho que vejo gente morta.

(Autora: Com que freqüência?)

Toda vez que o Neji aparece na minha frente.

Do jeito que ele era pálido juro que ele participa de qualquer filme de terror fácil, fácil.

Mas tinha algo estranho nele.

Acho que ele nunca me viu de cabelos solto.

Ou ele só olhou de relance pras minhas pernas.

Porque ele tava mais corado que a Hinata quando vê o Naruto, um tomate e um pimentão juntos.

Imagine o Neji púrpura.

É muito engraçado ô.

Me matei internamente pra não começar a gargalhar na frente dele.

E ainda tive a cara de pau de perguntar assim ô: "Sim, o que deseja, _Hyuuga-san_?"

Dá pra eu ser mais cruel do que isso?

Deixa que eu responda.

NÃO MESMOOOO XDDD!!

Ele se recompôs ( o máximo que foi capaz XP ) e perguntou por que eu aceitei ir pro encontro com o Lee.

Sabe o que eu disse?

Lógico que não sabe, eu ainda não te contei XD !!

Eu disse : "Porque ele teve cara de pau pra me convidar."

TOOOOOOOOOOOME, NEJI!!

Não, não fiz nada. Só chamei, indiretamente, o Neji de medroso XD!!

Acho que ele ficou com raiva.

Não acho, tenho certeza.

Justamente o que eu queria.

VIVA O INFERNO, NEJI!!

Aí ele mesmo puxou a porta e bateu ela.

Assim que tive certeza de que ele tava bem longe, comecei a gargalhar feito maníaca psicopata.

Feito o Coringa!

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME, NEJI!!

Pouco mais tarde eu já tava andando pela vila com o Lee.

Fiz questão de segurar o braço dele feito uma noiva se casando.

Talvez o Neji não estivesse por ali, mas o gostinho já era bom mesmo sem ele.

Mas o caminho todo eu pensei que tinha alguém nos observando.

Acho que eram os tarados que gostaram do meu kimono.

Ah, aliás, o Lee disse que eu fiquei bem bonita com o kimono.

O resto do caminho ficamos falando dos traillers que vimos do filme "O Procurado".

Concordamos que era a maior mentira aquilo acontecer, mas que era bem massa.

As pessoas sabem mesmo como mentir nos traillers XD.

Como tava frio no cinema eu agarrei o braço do Lee.

E mais ou menos nessa hora eu pensei te ouvido algo cair.

Olhei pra trás, mas não achei nada além de um monte de gente que adora ficção.

Então continuei vendo o filme.

Quando acabou eu só sabia falar de o quanto foi incrível.

E o Lee só concordava e gritava algo como: "ELES TEM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!"

Bem, esse é o Lee de sempre.

Eis que eu vejo algo ao longe...

A SORVETERIA DA ESQUINAAAA XDDDDDD!!

E lá fui eu arrastar o Lee pra lá.

Fiz ele pedir um sorvete de chiclete, pra ele provar. É muito bom o de chiclete.

E pedi um de negresco (pra quem não sabe, é sorvete de biscoito).

Esse encontro até tava legal.

Maaaaas sempre acontece algo que estraga.

Eu lembrei que tinha que estar em casa às seis horas pra receber o garoto da água.

Não tem mais água em casa.

E são cinco e quarenta.

TCHAU TCHAU, LEE, MAS EU TENHO QUE IR!!

PERNAS PRA QUEM TE QUERO!!

Eis que vos apresento a minha fic nonsense mais recente.

Acho que ficou engraçado.

MORRI DE RIR ESCREVENDO ELA XDDDDD!!

ESPEREM PELO PRÓXIMO "CHAPTER" XDDDDD

E LEMBREM-SE: A CADA REVIEW QUE VOCÊ DEIXA DE MANDAR UM FICWRITER **MORRE**!!

BYE BEEE!!

HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!


	2. O ponto de vista dele

O QUE DIABOS DEU NELA

O QUE DIABOS DEU NELA!?

Olá leitor, creio que sabe que perde tempo lendo essa fanfic, mas mesmo assim está lendo, agradeço a você.

Se você não estivesse lendo essa fic eu perderia o meu emprego e acabaria vendendo pão-de-queijo na esquina.

Meu nome acho que todo mundo sabe. Eu me chamo Hyuuga Neji.

Quando acordei de manhã meu humor não estava tão ruim.

Cheguei a cumprimenta a Hanabi de manhã.

Eu estava cedo no ponto de encontro do time.

Estava tão cedo que demoraria um século para a Tenten chegar.

Em outras palavras eu teria que aturar as bestas verdes de Konoha.

Isso acabou com o meu repentino bom-humor.

E ainda perguntam porque eu são tão mau humorado ( ¬ ¬ ).

Tente viver cada dia da sua vida em convivência do Gai e do Lee.

AINDA NÃO SEI COMO AINDA TENHO A MENTE SÃ!!

Parece que minha única salvação é a Tenten.

Talvez ela seja a única pessoa com a mente sã que me faça uma companhia sem o "FOGO DA JUVENTUDE" nesse time.

Porque mesmo o antigo Hokage me pos nesse time?

Ah, pra eu criar paciência.

AH, VA PRO DIABO QUE O CARREGE!!

EU ACHO QUE VOU É PERDER PACIÊNCIA POR AQUI!!

Desculpe esses gritos aí de cima. As bestas verdes gritaram no pé do meu ouvido e eu quase explodi de vontade de espancá-los.

Ainda bem que o Lee vive me desafiando. Assim posso descontar meu ódio nele.

Ei, olha a Tenten chegando.

ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!

Enquanto a Tenten ainda estava longe, o Lee chegou pra mim e disse uma coisa que acabou de vez com o meu bom-humor o resto da semana.

"Ei, Neji, a Tenten vai sair comigo, que filme você acha que devo levar ela pra assistir?"

Olhei pra ele com uma cara interrogativa.

Ele tava me testando?

Ou queria levar o único resquício, fora eu, de sanidade nesse time?

"Qualquer um que ela aceitar ver."

Muita cara de pau não?

A minha vontade era gritar: "TU FEZ U KEEE!?"

Sim, com essa pronuncia mesmo.

Daí o Lee saiu de perto e foi cumprimentar a Tenten.

Daqui eu pude ver os dentes do Lee com um brilho mais cegante do que o costume.

Será que ele comeu pasta de dentes hoje?

Não faço a mínima idéia, mas que aquilo ali cega, cega sim.

Mal posso esperar pra ver a Tenten mandar ela catar coquinho.

PERAÍ!!

ELA DEU UM BOM-DIA PRA ELE E AINDA O ABRAÇOU!!

É A GOTA D'ÁGUA!!

AGORA QUE SE DANE A SANIDADE!!

HOJE VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É BOM PRA TOSSE!!

O Lee não.

A Tenten.

Ela vai ver o que acontece quando alguém me abandona nesse mundo insano!

Ela não perde por esperar!

Um pouco mais tarde a gente tava treinando.

A Tenten tava bem cansada depois de treinar feito condenada e estava ao lado de um rio lavando a cara.

É a hora.

Quando eu tava passando por ela eu a empurrei.

Ela caiu de cara na água.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME, TENTEN!!

Não consegui segurar e deixei sair uma risada.

Acho que não devia ter feito aquilo.

Sabe por que?

Porque logo em seguida a Tenten começou a me sufocar com a corrente daquela arma ninja dela. Qual é mesmo o nome? Um tal de tjako.

SOOCOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! EU SOU JOVEN E BONITO DEMAIS PRA MORRER!! ( no desespero vale tudo )

GAAAAAAI-SENSEEEEEEI!! HELP-MEEEEEEEEE!!

Obrigado, Gai-sensei, nunca vou esquecer esse seu ato de bravura me salvando dessa panda descontrolada Xd.

Hum...

Nunca esquecer?...

NEEEEEEEEEEM!!

Depois que o Gai começou a segurar a Tenten ela gritou isso aqui: "ME SOLTA PRA EU MATAR ESSE MISERÁVEL!!SEU ACÉFALO, MALDITO, CACHORRO, LEPROSO, CELENTERADO, IMBECIL, IDIOTA, INSUPORTÁVEL, IRRITANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

A segunda frase ela direcionou pra mim.

Passei a ter um medo abismal de pandas.

Passei o resto do dia longe da Tenten.

Ela ta me dando medo, ô.

Qual, diabos, é o problema dela?

Ela não era desse jeito.

Ta decidido.

Eu vou visitar ela.

Vai que eu descubro porque ela ficou daquele jeito.

Se fosse a Tenten normal ela não teria tentado me matar.

E tampouco me chamado dessa pá de apelidos "carinhosos".

Eis que aqui estou eu na frente da jaula da panda furiosa.

Bati umas vezes na porta e ouvi um "já vou" de lá dentro.

E, quando ela abre a porta, eu dou um passo na clínica de gente psicopata.

Ela tava lá, na minha frente, olhando pra mim...

... USANDO UM KIMONO EXTRA CURTO!!

E PRA DAR O CHEQUE-MATE...

... ELA TA DE CABELO SOLTO!!

E EU ACHAVA QUE ISSO SÓ IA ACONTECER NO DIA EM QUE O INFERNO CONGELASSE!!

Ok, agora eu acredito que tudo pode acontecer.

Quando ela me viu fez uma cara nada a ver com ela mesma.

Parecia mais a cara que a Ino faz quando vê o Sai.

Não entendo nem um tiquinho como esse casal esquisito veio parar na fic.

Aí a Tenten disse com uma voz que a gente só ouve naqueles filmes que tem muita bala o seguinte: "Sim, o que deseja, _Hyuuga-san_?"

Ok, agora sim TUDO pode acontecer.

Cadê as vacas ladras de cabras??

Tentei me recompor o máximo que podia.

Era incrivelmente constrangedora a imagem de metade da coxa da Tenten pra baixo.

Ainda bem que consegui conter também a hemorragia nasal.

Como diabos eu consegui conter isso?

Muito fácil.

Eu sou Hyuuga Neji.

Eu nunca pretendo deixar alguém me deixar nesse estado.

Melhor eu tomar cuidado.

A Tenten é capaz de tudo nesse estado anormal dela.

Não acho que vou me surpreende mais se ela vier até mim e dizer que se casou com o Chuck Norris.

Agora, como ela iria conhecer o Chuck Norris?

Com certeza a Tenten ta com algum problema.

Agora, a raiz de tudo!

"Tenten, porque você aceitou sair com o Lee?"

Ela fez um sorriso cínico e eu me senti um calafrio na espinha.

Ela disse: "Por que ele teve a cara de pau de me convidar."

Ok, ELA DISSO UUU KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Tradução do que ela disse: "Por que o Lee é mais corajoso que você."

É O FIM DO MUNDO!!( Ei, essa frase da pra titulo de filme \o )

O QUE HOUVE COM TENTEN!?

Já ia perguntar quem era ela e o que fez com a Tenten.

Mas eu revisei melhor o que ela me disse e conclui.

Eu estou morrendo de raiva dela.

Peguei a porta eu mesmo e bati na cara dela.

Minha vontade era gritar pra ela ir pro inferno.

Mas não vou me rebaixar a tal ponto.

No final das contas eu sou um Hyuuga.

E como todo bom Hyuuga eu vou voltar pra casa trotando.

Ah, mas eu vou descobrir qual é o teu problema.

Vou fazer isso nem que eu tenha que ir escondido nesse encontro!

Ainda mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...

Aqui estou eu, numa esquina olhando com o byakugan onde estão indo.

Eles estavam andando de braços dados.

Porque eu não simplesmente desisto da idéia de espionagem e vou acabar com a raça do Lee.

Mas o que o Lee fez pra eu querer bater nele?

Também não sei, ô.

Mas to morrendo de vontade de dar um soco no meio da cara dele.

Fui mais pra perto e ouvi o que eles tavam falando.

Parece que era algo sobre traillers.

EI, QUE BANDO DE TARADOS SÃO ESSES OLHANDO PRAS PERNAS DA TENTEN!?

Ela virou a cara na minha direção, mas consegui me esconder a tempo.

Quase estrago o disfarce.

Eu conheço a Tenten. Ela sabe que tem esse monte de gente olhando pra ela.

ENTÃO PORQUE DIABOS ELA NÃO DESCE O PAU NELES?!

CADÊ A TENTEN FEMINISTA!?

ELA NÃO DEIXARIA UM CARA DESCONHECIDO OLHAR DESSE JEITO PRAS **PERNAS **DELA!!

Uns minutos mais tarde e já estavam na sala de cinema.

Eu comprei um ingresso.

Eles iam assistir "O Procurado".

É mesmo, a Tenten tava falando desse filme faz tempo.

Que friiiiiioooooo...

EI, LIMINAR DE CONTENÇÃO!! ELES TEM QUE FICAR TÃO PERTO UM DO OUTRO DAQUELE JEITO??

E com isso eu me desconcentrei e cai do teto.

Sabe, o teto é o melhor lugar pra ficar quando se quer espionar alguém.

E eu caí de lá.

E quando você cai de cabeça no chão dói.

Acabei caindo atrás de umas poltronas.

Decidi ficar escondido por ali até o filme acabar.

Hum...

Até que é interessante...

Ainda, ainda mais tarde naquela mesma tarde.

A Tenten e o Lee saíram e eu fui atrás deles, a distancia é claro.

Não me surpreendi nem um pouquinho quando eu vi ela arrastar ele pra uma sorveteria.

Que eu saiba, ela ama sorvete.

Ao menos uma característica da antiga Tenten continuou ali.

Foi o maior tédio ficar olhando eles comerem sorvete.

A única coisa que eu quis fazer foi chegar lá e pedir um sorvete também.

Isso ta muito injusto comigo, ô autora.

Dava pra melhorar a situação pra mim?

(Autora: Nem pensar! A diversão é ver você sofrer xD!! )

Valeu ( ¬ ¬ ).

XI!! A Tenten ta correndo pra essa esquina!

Preciso me esconder!

Tarde demais.

Ela virou a esquina de uma vez e esbarrou em mim.

Agora meu disfarce já era!

_Muitíssimo obrigado, _autora_. _Agora sim eu to lascado.

--

Ai o segundo capítulo.

Não foi tão engraçado quanto o anterior (na minha opinião), mas...

Ora, o Neji é um chato!

Não faço a mínima idéia de como tornar as coisas mais interessantes com ele!

A melhor coisa que eu sei fazer com o Neji é torturá-lo.

Neji: Pobre de mim.

E lembrem-se: a cada review que você deixa de dar, um ficwritter **MORRE!**


	3. O ponto de vista dela 2

Olá de novo leitores

Olá de novo leitores.

Aqui quem fala é nada mais nada menos do que uma mulher louca de raiva pra matar um certo Hyuuga.

Voltando a história de onde eu parei.

Quando eu virei a esquina pensando em chegar logo em casa pra não deixar o menino da água do lado de fora, sabe o que acontece?

Eu esbarrei num espírito.

(Autora: Outro?)

Que culpa tenho se o Neji é tãããão pálido?

PORQUE TU SE METEU NO MEIO DO CAMINHO, SEU ACÉFALO!!

Daí eu cai encima dele.

Fiquei pensando em mim lá em casa sem água pelas próxima quatro semanas.

Se esse esbarrão me fizer perder o menino da água eu mato o Neji!

Olhei pra ele.

Senti um ódio tão grande que...

... COMEÇEI A ESMURRÁ-LO SEM MOTIVO ALGUM!!

MORRA, MORRA, MORRAAA, MORRAAAAA, MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(Autora: Isso me lembra quando eu to jogando bomberman no playstation do meu amigo. É bãããão que só os queixos XD apresento-lhe uma otaku nordestina)

Depois de socar bem muito ele o bicho mostrou sinal de vida.

Ele segurou os meus pulsos e olhou direto nos meus olhos. CRISTO, AQUELES OLHOS SÃO TÃO BRANCOS QUE CEGAM!!

E ele perguntou: "QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA!?"

Pergunta simples, resposta simples, meu bem.

"MEU PROBLEMA É VOCÊ, SEU LEPROSO!!"

Com um jeitinho só meu eu consegui usar o joelho e acertar no meio das pernas dele.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME, NEJI!!

Ele largou meus pulsos (finalmente) e eu levantei.

"SEU IMBECIL, CELENTERADO, VISCOSO, ESTÚPIDO, SACO DE PANCADA!!"

Não resisti a gritar isso pra ele.

E, lembrando, ele tava gemendo de dor no chão fazendo a pior cara de sofrimento jamais vista.

AH, VA PRO RAIO QUE O PARTA, QUEM SE IMPORTA!?

Talvez esse bando de enxeridos que veio olhar a nossa "briguinha", por assim dizer.

AAAAH, O MENINO DA ÁGUA!!

E sai correndo em disparada rezando pra que ele ainda estivesse lá.

Esteja lá, esteja lá, esteja lá!

ESTÁ LÁ!

Quando vi o menino na frente da minha porta eu pulei em cima dele, no caso de ele querer ir embora.

Mas ele iria embora pra que? Eu ia soltar uma granhinha pra ele!

Talvez ele fosse no banheiro.

Praticamente arranquei o garrafão d'água das mãos dele e empurrei o menino pra longe (não antes de pagá-lo).

Ele voou tão longe que nem vi onde foi parar.

_E nunca mais se ouviu falar do menino da água._

Suspirei aliviada e entrei em casa.

Deixei o garrafão em cima da mesa da cozinha pra diarista por no bebedouro quando ela chegasse.

Será que eu não devo dar um desconto pra diarista não? (Autora: Veja o momento "ajude a diarista" no fim da fic)

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas deu uma vontade de comer chocolate agora.

Hum...

Meu cabelo parece chocolate...

Ele também tem cheiro de chocolate (culpa do meu shampu com cheiro de cacau)...

Será que ele também tem gosto de chocolate?...

Neeeeeeeeeem...

Não sou tão doida a ponto de comer o meu cabelo!

Eu preciso mesmo é ir visitar a mercearia da esquina!

Cadê o dinheiro quando se precisa dele?

Cofrinho, cadê você? Eu to aqui só pra te ver! (tente cantarolar esse trecho)

Achei!

Ele tava num lugar em que ninguém nunca iria achar!

Mas, então, como eu o achei?

Simples, tinha uma plaquinha na minha geladeira dizendo onde estava!

MERCEARIA AÍ VOU EU!!

Eita, aqui também tem uma barraca de pão de queijo!

Acho que vou comprar um também.

Mas primeiro os chocolates!

CHOCOLATE, AMOR OF MY LIFEEE XDDDDDDDDDDDD!!

A dona da mercearia olhou torto pra mim.

Talvez com medo.

Não é pra menos, eu tava carregando uns sete quilos de cacau nos braços, sem contar os que estavam nas costas, nas meias, nos bolsos do kimono, presos no meu cabelo etc etc etc...

O mais emocionante é que todos ele eram chocolates meio amargos!

Tradução: CACAU PURO!!

Ei, você sabiam que chocolate ativa um tipo de elemento químico no nosso cérebro e faz a gente se sentir apaixonado?

É por isso que o chocolate é o meu **LOVE**.

Ele sabe exatamente o que eu quero, por mais absurdo que seja.

Se eu quiser um elefante, o chocolate me faz pensar que eu tenho.

Se eu quiser uma ilha, o chocolate me faz pensar que eu tenho.

Se eu quiser jogar strep poker com Chuck Norris só pra eu ganhar dele e ver ele tirar a roupa, o chocolate me faz pensar que eu joguei.

Enfim, chocolate se resume a uma criação divina!

CHOCOLATE COISA DE DEUS

Notaram que os dois começam com "c" XDDD??

Adeus dinheirinho.

OLÁÁÁ CHOCOLATE!!

Opa, quase esqueci o pão-de-queijo!

Peguei o pão e paguei o tiozinho.

"Valeu, tiozinho-do-pão-de-queijo!"

Então fui correndo pra casa.

Sabia que ele gritaria comigo por chamá-lo de "tiozinho".

E ele gritou mesmo!

Ouvi ao longe: "TIOZINHO É A TUA MÃE!!"

ORA, QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR DA MINHA MÃE!?

"AH, VÁ PRO DIABO QUE TE CARREGUE, SEU LEPROSO INDIGENTE!!"

Preciso dizer que o cara ficou com um semblante do cão?

Deixa que eu responda.

NÃO MESMO!!

PARECIA QUE IA INVOCAR ALGO MUITO FEDORENTO PELA CARETA QUE FEZ XD!!

Não queria saber o que o cara tinha comido no almoço então apertei o passo.

Assim que entrei em casa o pão-de-queijo já tinha sido devorado e passava pelo meu esôfago.

Tranquei a porta com tudo que eu tinha e fui correndo pro meu quarto.

AGORA O CHOCOLATE É MEU, TODO MEU, SÓ MEU.

HEI, LEITOR, QUE VOCÊ TA OLHANDO?!

O CHOCOLATE É MEU E NÃO VOU DIVIDIR CUNTIGO!!

CHOCOLATE, MEU **LOVE** D!!

MEU, MEU, MEU, TODO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!!

Meu "lindo" momento histérico e paranóico foi interrompido por alguém batendo na minha porta.

MALDITO SEJA AQUELE QUE INTERROMPER MEU MOMENTO DE FELICIDADE MÁXIMA AO LADO DO CHOCOLATE Ò.Ó!!

Tirei todas as travas e abri a porta. Não vi nem a cara do sujeito e já fui perguntando com todo o ódio possível: "O QUE VOCÊ QUER!?"

Aí sim eu vi quem era.

E adivinha.

Eu vi pela terceira vez um fantasma aparecer do nada na minha frente.

Neji ( ¬ ¬ )...

Ele ficou pálido depois do "cumprimento".

Foi legalzinho.

Eu to começando a me viciar em deixar o Neji tão transparente assim.

Que outro passa tempo eu tenho?

Comer chocolate?

Seria uma boa (XP).

Ele ficou calado tanto tempo que eu decidi fechar a porta.

Ora, se não vai falar nada então porque veio?

Mas eles pos o pé na frente da porta e eu empurrei com mais força só pra deixa um calo no pé dele.

Espero que esteja sentindo isso, ô seu fantasma.

Ele deu um jeito, que eu desconheço, e abriu a porta por completo.

De novo ele olhou direto nos meus olhos.

Serio, ele quer me deixar cega?

É BRANCO DEMAIS!!

E ele finalmente abriu a boca: "Peça desculpas."

ELE DISSE U KKKKKKKKKKKKE!?

"Porque deveria?"

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho (as sobrancelhas dele).

"Você me humilhou em praça pública."

Sério?

Eu pensei que ele podia ter ficado capado, mas não humilhado.

Ah lembrei, ele é um Hyuuga, e como todo Hyuuga ele tinha que ter um ego super alto.

Já disse o como eu odeio isso nele?

Da a sensação de que ele olha de cima pra todo mundo.

Dá vontade de dizer umas poucas e boas pra ele.

"Só vou me desculpar se você se desculpar também."

Ora essa, se ele quer que eu me desculpe então que ele também se desculpe por ter um ego tão grande!

Ele ta demorando a responder.

É tão difícil assim processar a mensagem?

Ah, vai que ele contraiu uma doença cerebral e tem que fazer esforço pra pensar!

Então ele perguntou: "Me desculpar pelo que?"

Ora essa, QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTA FOI ESSA!?

QUER UMA MENTIRA QUE NÃO MATA NINGUÉM OU QUE EU COMEÇE A ENUMERAR!?

"Você sabe muito bem o que!"

Ele ficou pálido.

De novo?

Isso já ta enchendo o saco.

Não sabe fazer nada diferente não?

Então, quem eu já ia perguntar se ele tava me ouvindo, ele se curvou.

"Desculpe por espionar o seu encontro."

...

...

...

...

...

ELE DISSE U KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

SEGUREI OS OMBROS DELE E DEI UMA JOELHADA MUITO DA BEM APLICADA NA BOCA DO ESTOMAGO DELE.

"IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Depois eu atirei ele pra fora, peguei as minhas kunais e voltei pra ele.

"Corre!"

Ele olhou pra mim, olhou de novo e caiu a ficha.

Ele levantou e saiu correndo.

E eu fui atrás atirando kunai pra tudo que é canto.

"SEU MALDITO, MISERÁVEL, IMBECIL, EGOISTA, ESTÚPIDO, IGNORANTE, CHATO, CACHORRO, ENXIRIDO, MALDITO!! VOLTA AQUI PRA EU TE MATAR!!"

Ta na cara que ele não vai parar de correr.

Mas aí é que está a graça!

Ele continuou correndo e quando dei por mim estávamos numa floresta(e a porta da minha casa ficou aberta).

Ele parou de correr e segurou uma kunai que eu atirei na direção da cabeça dele.

Daí ele pegou o meu pulso (o da mão em que estavam as minhas kunais) e me fez bater as costas numa arvore.

Ele usou a kunai que pegou no ar e prendeu o meu kimono nela.

"ESSE KIMONO CUSTOU CARO SEU IDIOTA!!"

Então eu tentei arrancar o cabelo dele fora com a mão que ficou livre.

Mas ele pegou essa também e fez a mesmíssima coisa que a outra mão.

Fiquei presa na árvore.

Ô AUTORA, NÃO DÁPRA USAR OS SEUS PODERES DE AUTORA E ME TIRAR DAQUI?!

Ele deu uns passos pra trás ofegando.

Não é pra menos, ele correu mais do que o papa-léguas.

Ele parou quando estava a um metro de distancia.

E eu continuava a gritar pra ele me soltar.

"ME SOLTA!!"

"QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA!?"

Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Não é engraçado quando duas pessoas falam ao mesmo tempo?

As vezes, quando isso acontece eu não sei porque, mas eu fico trocando as palavras das falas.

Agora, por exemplo, eu pensei em: "SOLTA O SEU PROBLEMA!?"

Muito doido, não?

Infelizmente não deu pra aproveitar o pensamento agradável.

EU TAVA COM VONTADE DE MATAR UM CERTO ALGUÉM!!

"Que eu saiba, já respondi essa pergunta! Não tem nenhuma melhorzinha não?"

"E você quase me capou respondendo ela. Eu te conheço. Você não é de fazer isso. O que deu em você?"

Caro leitor, 'cê acha que eu devo responder?

Melhor acabar logo com isso e voltar a comer o meu chocolate lá em casa.

VIXE, EU DEIXEI A PORTA ABERTA!!

Arranquei as kunai que me prendiam e joguei no chão.

"To na TPM. Satisfeito?"

Ele ficou lá parado.

É tão chocante assim uma coisa que acontece uma vez por mês com qualquer mulher por aí?

Ta que essa é a primeira vez que eu fico com um temperamento desses na TPM, mas não é pra tanto.

Cheguei perto dele e balancei a mão na frente dele pra ver se deva sinal de vida.

Vai que ele é um zumbi que fugiu do _resident evil_!!

Então ele dá sinal de vida.

Ele falou: "Isso faz sentido. Por isso você não me contou."

Então vi o seu rosto mudar de cor.

MEEL DEEELLLLS, O NEJI VIROU UM CAMALEÃO!!

Brincadeira ;3.

Ele começou a ficar vermelho até que ficou num tom desconhecido de púrpura.

"Foi por isso que você aceitou sair com o Lee?"

O QUE É QUE TE A VER UMA COISA COM A OUTRA?!

BEBEU, FOI??

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Aqui estou eu, a Autora!

Pessoal, agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e evitaram que eu morresse \o/!!

Tinha até um urubu me rondando a algum tempo!

Agora, sem mais delongas, o "MOMENTO AJUDE A DIARISTA"!!

**0O0O0O0O0O MOMENTO AJUDE A DIARISTA 0O0O0O0O0OO0O**

Vamos fazer uma votação!

Aqueles que querem que a Tenten dê um desconto pra diarista mande uma review. Primeiro comente sobre o capítulo para validar o seu voto.

Caso a maioria queira que a diarista ganhe um desconto, farei um extra a cada final de capítulo nessa fic mostrando um pouco do dia-a-dia da diarista. Aliás, mandem opções para nomes de diarista! Coloquem nomes bem engraçados e/ou fofos!

Prometo que não irei decepcioná-los!


	4. O ponto de vista dele 2

ATENÇÃO LEITORES: NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO TEREMOS UM CURTA COM A PARTICIPAÇÃO DA DIARISTA ODERFLA!!!!

Olá de novo, mais uma vez, novamente, leitores.

Aqui quem fala é um cara que ta numa viagem só de ida pro inferno.

Agradeço desde já por você ser meu ganha pão.

Voltando a fita até onde já vimos, a Tenten, a panda furiosa, esbarra em mim quando cruza a esquina.

E eu to mais ferrado do que cavalo.

Com o impulso ela caiu em cima de mim.

Todo o cabelo dela bateu na minha cara e eu senti um cheiro forte de chocolate.

Ahh, que cheiro bom.

Quase me faz ter vontade de congelar a cena.

Aí ela se levanta um pouco e fica sentada em cima de mim.

Ela me olha.

Eu olho ela.

Ela me olha.

Eu olho ela.

Ela me olha.

Eu olho ela.

Ela me olha.

Eu olho ela.

Então, num piscar de olhos, aquela carinha de criança e bonitinha se contorce numa careta de ódio tão assustadora que me fez sentir um calafrio na espinha.

E ela começa a me espancar sem motivo nenhum!

ISSO DOÍ, SUA...!!!!

Segurei os pulso dela pra que parasse.

O QUE DIABOS DEU NELA!!!

QUERO A TENTEN NORMAL DE VOLTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

QUAL É O PROBLEMA DELA?!?!?!??

"QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?!?!?!?!"

Minha vontade tava de falar um monte de palavrões e xingar a mãe e o mundo.

Maaaaas, como essa fanfic é de família, não posso, se não a autora me esquarteja.

Então ela levantou a perna pra trás e gritou no pé do meu ouvido (ouvido tem pé?).

"MEU PROBLEMA É VOCÊ, SEU LEPROSO"

Então, eu descobri, do jeito mais doloroso possível, porque ela levantou a perna.

Ela deu uma joelhada bem no meio das minhas pernas.

MAS QUE XXXX ( censurado )!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soltei os pulsos dela e comecei a me contorcer no chão.

Tenho que fazer a nota mental de ir a lavanderia depois.

O chão que os outros pisam sempre é sujo!

Mas primeiro...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! ISSO DÓÓÓI!!!!!!!!!!"

"SEU IMBECIL, CELENTERADO, VISCOSO, ESTÚPIDO, SACO DE PANCADA!!!!"

Preciso dizer que foi a Tenten que gritou a segunda frase de cima pra mim ( ¬ ¬)??

...

Acho que a resposta já foi dada.

Ah...

Acho que a dor foi parar no meu cérebro...

Num to vendo nadica de nada, não...

Ta tudo escuro...

Ou será que é só esse bando de gente ao meu redor que ficou na frente do sol?

Tem um cara com a cabeçona bem na frente do sol.

É por isso que só to vendo sombras?

PRA TODAS AS PERGUNTAS, A AUTORA TEM A RESPOSTA!!

( Autora: Nem vem que não tem. To me matando de estudar pra geografia, essa maldita matéria não quer entrar na minha cabeça!)

Como você pode ta estudando se você ta aqui, escrevendo?!

( Autora: Já ouviu falar em TIME OVER?)

Ah...

Compreende-se...

Você boicotou os estudos mais cedo pra voltar logo a escrever?

( Autora: Ham... Não... Terminei de estudar mais cedo.)

Praticamente a mesma coisa 9.9.

Promete como sem falta...

...E falta como sem dúvida ( ¬ ¬ ).

( Autora: Mais uma palavra e eu te demito! VOLTA PRA FANFIC!!!)

Ok, ok...

Voltando pra fanfiction, em que eu to me contorcendo de dor, acho que desmaiei.

Humilhante, simplesmente humilhante...

Há algo mais humilhante do que metade da vila te ver gemendo de dor no chão com as duas mãos no lugar dolorido, que por acaso é o seu membro mais estimado?

Talvez o Naruto sinta isso o tempo todo quando ele fala uma porcaria.

Não, acho que ele não sente isso.

Quando ele fala besteira ninguém chuta no meio das pernas dele.

"DÓI MUITO CARAMBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

0O0O0O0 MOMENTO SUNA 0O0O0O0

"Ouviu alguém gritar, Temari?"

"Não, Kankuro, deve ter sido só impressão sua."

"Será?"

0O0O0O0 MOMENTO SUNA OFF 0O0O0O0

Quando acordei, sim, eu gritei dormindo, me vi vendo um teto branco.

Como alguém se vê vendo?

Acho que só seria capaz de isso acontecer se eu estivesse olhando pra uma televisão conectada a uma câmera que esteja me filmando.

Mas em Konoha não existem câmeras ainda (eu acho).

Só ignorem essa droga que a autora escreveu.

Eu tava vendo o teto, pronto.

Super resumo de seis palavras.

Aí eu olhei a janela e vi um menino com na blusa escrito "menino da água" voando.

Hum...

E nunca mais se ouviu falar do menino da água...

Daí chegou um vulto de cabelo rosa na minha frente.

Todo mundo já deve ter sacado que é a Sakura, né?

Então ela veio e falou: "Essa foi por pouco, o médico achou que tivessem que amputar. Você deu sorte"

Stop.

Okay...

Em outras palavras...

A Tenten QUASE conseguiu me capar...?

Isso explica porque a dor foi tão grande.

...

Acho que estou começando a querer ter vontade de matar uma certa panda...

Daí a Sakura disse: "Já te examinaram, você não tem nada, então quer fazer o favor de sair daí? Tem mais paciente chegando!"

... E de botar fogo numa cerejeira.

Mas, primeiro a panda!

Pulei pela janela (eu tava no térreo) e sai correndo até a casa da panda.

Não precisei procurar muito.

Quando eu tava perto da esquina vi uma trilha de chocolate e baba.

Era chocolate meio amargo.

Só a Tenten compra chocolate meio amargo.

Isso é, sem dúvida.

Fui seguindo a trilha e dei de cara com a porta da casa dela.

Bati duas vezes e ouvi passos apressados e fortes.

Mas eram tão fortes que eu até achei que fossem quebrar o chão.

Repensei na possibilidade de ela tentar me matar.

Até que não seria má ideia tentar me esconder de baixo do carpete.

É só isso que dá tempo de fazer.

Mas agora não dá mais tempo, ela abriu a porta.

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER!??!!?"

...

...

...

...

Ok, isso é mais assustador do que assistir o chamado um e dois em seqüência.

O QUE DIABOS É ISSO?!?!??!?

UM MONTE DE CHOCOLATE AMBULANTE!?!?!??

ELA TA TODA CHEIA DE CHOCOLATE!!!!

E pela boca toda suja do mesmo parece que não perdeu tempo.

Senti um frio na barriga.

Não é pra menos.

Ela ta com cara de quem ta com um monte bem grande e fedorento de cocô bem debaixo do nariz.

Vou logo dizendo, não é nada bonito.

Aí ela tentou fechar a porta na minha cara.

NINGUÉM FECHA A PORTA NA MINHA CARA!!!!

Usei o pé e impedi que a porta batesse, daí eu a empurrei até que ficasse completamente aberta.

Aí fiquei olhando pra ela.

Apesar de toda coberta de chocolate e doida do jeito que ela está, talvez dê pra recuperar a antiga mente sã dela.

...Ou eu podia parar de ficar só olhando pra pernas dela e dizer logo que ela está bonita.

O que com certeza está fora de cogitação.

Porque mesmo que eu to aqui?

Ah, porque a Tenten me humilhou...

Essa palavra não parece sair bem quando pensamos que sou eu quem fala, não acha, leitor?

"Peça desculpas"

Aí ela fez uma cara super distorcida e ficou olhando pra minha cara como se eu fosse de outro mundo...

... Ou que talvez ela tenha bebido alguma coisa e está me vendo usar uma roupa do teletubies.

Ugh, dá calafrios só de imaginar!

Como você se sentiria se soubesse que alguém te imagina usando uma roupa tosca com antenas (de corno) na cabeça e ser obrigado a falar algo como "luz ilumina Dipzi, Dipzi!"

Sinto pena dos pobres coitados que tinham que fazer o programa.

Eles devem ganhar uma bolada daquelas.

Sabe quando você vê uma mansão e não sabe como o cara ficou podre de rico pra comprar ela?

Pois é, é assim, ele trabalha como teletubies, ganhar dinheiro suficiente para pagar a faculdade dos tataranetos e vai viver sua vida como mais um riquinho maldito no mundo.

Ah... É a vida...

É incrível como o mundo segue tão pacificamente o seu ritmo...

Sabe, sem nenhuma obstrução humana...

"Por que deveria?"

Pelo quê? PELO QUÊ?!

ISSO É PERGUNTA QUE SE FAÇA PRO CARA QUE QUASE CONSEGUIU CAPAR?!?!?!?!??

VÁ PRO DIABO QUE A CARREGUE, SUA DESMEMORIADA!!!!

Ok, to de volta ao normal.

Vou tentar me controlar e não gritar.

Mas vou logo dizendo, tem um monte de coisa entalada na minha garganta.

"Você me humilhou em praça pública."

O que acha?

Você achou que tinha me feito um favor chutando no meio das minhas pernas com aquela força absurda no meio da rua!??!!?!?

Eu juro, juro mesmo, que se o valor e o orgulho do clã Hyuuga decair, A CULPA VAI SER SUA!!!!

QUERO INDENIZAÇÃO!!!!!

"Só vou me desculpar se você se desculpar também."

ME DESCULPAR PELO QUÊ???!?!??!?!

POR TER COMEÇADO A SENTIR DOR ENTRE AS MINHAS PERNAS NO MEIO DA RUA!!?!?!?!?!??!

Ou é isso ou...

...

...

...

...

Não é possível que ela tenha descoberto que eu espionei o encontro dela...

...

...

...

Ou será que é...?

...

...

...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

O QUE EU FAÇO, O QUE EU FAÇO???

O QUE EU FAÇOOOOOOO?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!

Peraí...

... Mas pode ser que ela não saiba...

"Me desculpar pelo que?"

Ela pareceu ficar bem irritada.

Acho que não foi a melhor escolha a se fazer.

"Você sabe muito bem o que!"

ELA SABE!!!

E AGORA, O QUE EU FAÇO?!?!?!??!

SOCORRO, AUTORA!!!!!

(Autora: Não vou te ajudar porque você ta muito OOC. Não parece ser o Neji.)

AH, VA CATAR COQUINHO NA DESCIDA!!

Curvei-me bem rápido e falei mais rápido ainda: "Me desculpe por espionar o seu encontro."

Depois disso tudo ficou silencioso.

Silencioso demais.

Depois de muito tempo nesse silencio (e eu sem me mexer nem um centímetro) ela reagiu.

Não foi a melhor das reações, admito.

Podia ser pior.

MAS MESMO ASSIM EU CHUTE NA BOCA DO ESTÔMAGO DOI, CARAMBA!!!

Depois ela me empurrou pra fora.

Minhas costas doeram quando bateu no chão, então involuntariamente fechei os olhos.

Quando abri de novo a Tenten tava na minha frente com a mão cheia de kunais.

Se antes eu tinha medo de pandas, agora eu tenho fobia crônica.

"Corre."

Ham?

Como assim correr?

Geralmente quando se está querendo matar alguém, não se diz pra ela correr.

A não ser...

... Que não queira sujar a casa de sangue...

Melhor eu correr mesmo.

E corri o mais rápido que pude com a Tenten vindo logo atrás.

Ativei o byakugan e fui me desviando das kunai que ela atirava.

Sabe, notei uma coisa que está me incomodando há algum tempo.

Desde que comecei a correr, na verdade.

Ela deixou a porta de casa aberta.

Desastrada ( ¬ ¬ ).

Incrível, por mais desastrada que seja, ela não consegue ter uma mira ruim nunca.

Não que ela me acerte, só que ela quase me deixa nu de tanto rasgar minhas roupas com essas malditas kunai!!!

(Autora: E AS FÃS VÃO A LOUCURAAAAA XXXDDDDDDDDD!!!!! GENTE, O NEJI TA CORRENDO SEMI-NU!!!!! VAMO SEQUESTRAR ELE!!!!!)

Há, há, há, muito engraçado, Autora ( ¬ ¬ ).

É oficial, depois dessa, não vou mais trabalhar com ela.

Desculpem, minhas/meus (vai que tem homem que gosta de ver homem pelado) fãs. Aproveitem o máximo possível esse momento, pois vai ser o ultimo!!!!

ADEUS MAUS TRATOS AOS HYUUGAS!!!

(Autora: Quer dar uma contribuição e mandar uma verba para ajudar a preservar essa espécie em extinção XD?)

É sério, essa menina é doida.

Ah... Não entendo como ainda não trancaram ela num hospício ( ¬ ¬ ).

QUER SABER, JÁ CHEGA, TO CANSADO DE CORRER!!!

Parei de uma vez e peguei uma kunai no ar.

Corri na direção da Tenten e segurei seu braço, batendo as costas dela contra uma árvore ( a gente correu tanto que acabou parando no meio de uma floresta/bosque, seja o bagulho que for).

Ela soltou as kunai na mesma hora (eu tinha segurado o braço onde estavam as kunai) e elas foram para o chão. Usei a kunai que peguei no ar e prendi a manga do kimono no tronco da árvore.

"ESSE KIMONO CUSTOU CARO SEU IDIOTA!!!"

Com o braço livre ela o lançou contra o meu cabelo.

O CABELO NÃO!!!

FAZ IDÉIA DA QUANTIDADE DE DINHEIRO QUE EU GASTEI PRA DEIXAR ELE LISINHO ASSIM (e a quantidade de cabeleireiros gays que eu tive que enfrentar)!?!?!?

E NÃO VAI SER UMA PANDA A ESTRAGÁ-LO, NÃO DEPOIS DE TODO O EXFORSO QUE TIVE QUE PASSAR!!!!

Peguei o outro braço dela antes que consumasse o ato (vixe, a autora ta escrevendo difícil o.o) e o pus contra o tronco da árvore também.

Abaixei-me, ainda segurando o braço dela, e apanhei uma kunai do chão, com a qual prendi a outra manga do kimono na árvore.

Então dei uns passos para trás com medo, do jeito que ela se debatia qualquer né.

Finalmente posso parar pra respirar...

"ME SOLTA!!!"

"QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA!??!?!"

Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Tenho de lembrar de pegar em algo verde depois.

A grama não seria má idéia.

Mas não seria estranho se eu de repente me abaixasse e pegasse a grama?

O que as pessoas vão pensar?

Vão, provavelmente, me achar um doido.

Então, ela disse, com um tom de voz muito intimidadora: "Que eu saiba, já respondi essa pergunta! Não tem nenhuma melhorzinha não?"

"E você quase me capou respondendo ela. Eu te conheço. Você não é de fazer isso. O que deu em você?"

Ela suspirou pausadamente e uma veia dilatou em sua testa.

Tomei o maior susto, mesmo não deixando claro, quando vi ela se desprender da árvore.

Ela podia fazer isso desde o início?

ENTÃO PORQUE ELA FICOU GRINTANDO PRA EU SOLTÁ-LA?!?!?!?

ESSE POVO NÃO PENSA NÃO?!?!?!?!

Mas o meu maior susto foi quando ela disse:

"To na TPM. Satisfeito?"

TPM...

Ah...

Isso explica muuuuita coisa.

"Isso faz sentido. Por isso você não me contou."

As coisas que explica:

Porque ela estava tão fora de personalidade;

Porque ela tava cheia de chocolate quando eu fui a casa dela agora há pouco;

Porque ela está usando uma roupa tão provocante;

Porque ela saiu com o Lee...

Lee...?

PORQUE JUSTO COM O LEE!??!?!?!?

PODIA SER QUALQUER UM, MAS JUSTO O LEE?!?!?!?

NA TPM A TENTEN FICA CEGA POR UM ACASO?!?!?!?

PELAMORDEDEUS, ESTANDO NUM TIME COM UM CARA (modéstia a parte) COMO EU E O LEE, ELA ESCOLHE IR SAIR COM O LEE!??!!??!

BEBEU, FOI!??!?!?

"Foi por isso que você aceitou sair com o Lee?"

Meio, só meio, direto, não?

Agora só torço por uma coisa:

Que ela não tenha um distúrbio mental quando se tocar de que podia sair comigo ao invés do Lee e não se suicidar por se achar estúpida.

Você não faz idéia de quanta pena eu to sentindo agora de você, Tenten.

______________________________________-----

**EXTRA: MOMENTO DISCONTO PRA DIARISTA!!!**

**Oi, oi, oi, pessoal.**

**Aqui quem fala é a diarista da Tenten.**

**Prazer, meu nome é Oderfla.**

**Nome incomum, eu sei.**

**Vou contar a minha história.**

**Meu pai se chamava Alfredo, e ele queria um filho para chamar de Alfredo Junior.**

**Mas acontece que veio eu.**

**Até hoje tenho Ó-D-I-O do que meu pai fez.**

**Sabe o que ele fez quando soube que eu era menina?**

**ELE INVERTEU O NOME ALFREDO E ME BATIZOU DE ODERFLA!!!**

**Não sacou?**

**Leia Alfredo de trás pra frente.**

**Tchan, tchan, tchan...**

**E EIS QUE TEMOS: ODERFLA.**

**Uma coisa, meu nome não se pronuncia Oderfla.**

**Pronuncia-se Odérfla.**

**Por esse motivo (e, cá entre nós, vários outros) minha mãe se separou do meu pai.**

**O problema é ela acabou ficando com o meu irmão caçula e, com o pai.**

**Ai, ai...**

**Lembro-me do dia que eu fugi de casa...**

**Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.**

**Pois é, eu me perdi no meio do caminho e acabei passando alguns dias ao leu.**

**Sabe quem me achou?**

**Minha atual patroa.**

**Ela é boazinha comigo (exceto quando deixa a droga do aquário todo sujo de lodo e cocô pra eu limpar, quando deixa o garrafão de água em cima da pia pra eu por no bebedouro... AH, ETC!!)**

**Sério, é até agradável ser diarista.**

**Pelo menos não sou empregada.**

**Não confundam diarista com empregada.**

**Alguém assiste "A diarista" na globo?**

**Quem assiste deve saber a diferença.**

**Empregada MORA na casa do patrão pra trabalhar todo santo dia.**

**Diarista é diferente.**

**Quem é diarista só vai à casa do patrão dar uma organizada nas coisas duas vezes por semana.**

**Mesmo assim, eu canto a típica música "lava louça todo dia, que agonia".**

**É eu canto, e todas as mulheres que não tem empregada ou diarista também.**

**Tipo, é uma droga lavar louça.**

**A mão fica enrugada, cheia de sabão (que é um porre tirar), quando alguém deixa resto de comida no prato fica super grudento...**

**Mas com o tempo acostuma.**

**Não, já limpei o aquário desse bendito peixe SETE VEZES SÓ ESSA SEMANA!!!!**

**COMO ESSE BICHO CONSEGUE SE SUJAR TÃO RÁPIDO!?!?!?!?!??!?**

**Não, qualquer dia desses, eu vou pra patroa e pergunto se posso dar uma saidinha (pra fugir de novo/ ir compra luvas de borracha).**

**Acho que ela não vai se importa.**

**(Autora: Acaba logo com isso, minha filha. A fila anda. Teu tempo ta terminando!)**

**O QUE!??!?**

**MAS EU NEM FALEI DO MEU CACHORRO!!!**

**PERÁ, NÃO DESLIG....**

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Autora: Well, well, Manuell.... Aí está! Desculpe a demora, leitores. Deu um pani aqui em casa e minha irmã ta no meu pé pra eu sair logo... Sabe, eu passo dias e dias e mais dias direto no pc e ela também quem brincar. Aí ela só deixou eu estar no computador agora pra poder terminar esse capítulo (ela também acompanha essa fic).

Deidara: Quantas semanas passou mesmo desde a ultima vez que você postou? Quatro?

Autora: Shh, Deidei-kun! Se alguém descobre eu to ferrada!

Deidara: MAS TODO MUNDO JÁ SABE!!

Autora: Mesmo o.o ? Ok, já deu meu tempo. Agora, Lembrem-se.

Deidara: ... A cada review que você deixa de enviar, um ficwriter _**MORRE**_!

Autora e Deidara: BYEEE BEEEE!! -acena

Autora: Hiraishin no jutsu! – some

Deidara: ME ESPERA!!! – voando num pássaro de argila


	5. O ponto de vista dela 3

Alô. O microfone ta ligado?

(Autora/Ayame: Claro que está, o Deidei-kun ligou!)

Ok! Testando, testando, um, dois...

(Ayame: COMEÇA LOGO ISSO!! OS LEITORES TÃO ESPERANDO!!!)

JÁ VOU!!! Aff, que estresse.

(Ayame: Olha quem fala 9.9)

Eu, porque?

(Ayame: Naaaada 6.6.)

Que seja, agora, voltando a fita.

(Som de fita rodando)

Ali estou eu, ali a árvore, e, na nossa frente, o Neji.

Eu disse pra ele que eu tava de TPM, e ele não teve uma reação...

Digamos...

Normal...

Ele relacionou minha TPM com o fato de eu aceitar sair com o Lee.

Não sei por que, mas agora, quando eu falei o nome do Lee, eu lembrei do Jack Chan.

Talvez por que o Jack me lembra o Brucie (se escreve assim?) Lee.

É porque os dois são chineses?

E eu sou quem pra saber?

Se a autora não sabe, então não tem como eu saber.

Ok, voltando pra estória.

Então eu fui pro Neji e pus a mão na testa dele.

"Ta doente meu filho? QUE É QUE AS DUAS COISAS TEM A VER?!?!?!"

Acho que ele ficou com medo.

Acho não, tenho certeza.

Porque?

Se alguém chegasse pra você e agisse de forma meiga, pra logo depois gritar uma coisa muito estranha no pé do seu ouvido, você não se assustaria/levaria um susto?

Acho que é esse o caso.

Aí ele deu um passo pra trás tremendo.

Eu o assustei tanto assim, por acaso?

Ou ele só ta com uma crise super estranha de medo?

E eu vou lá saber?

Não sou um pensamento do Neji pra saber!

Mas, e se eu fosse um pensamento do Neji?

Será que esse mundo é uma pensamento do Neji!?

SERÁ QUE A AUTORA É UM PENSAMENTO DO NEJI?!??

O NEJI É DEUS?!?!?!?

AAAAAAAAH!!!

Mas, se ele fosse Deus, então acho que ele não teria sentido dor quando eu chutei no meio das pernas dele, certo?

Alias, Deus tem sexo?

Ah, vai saber!

Mas, se o mundo todo foi uma criação da cabeça do Neji, então ele não deveria estar em outros lugares?

Ele estaria em todo lugar, até mesmo nas termas femininas.

Isso...

É...

Muito...

Constrangedor...

PERAÍ!!

NÃO TEM COMO O NEJI SER ISSO TUDO!!!

PORQUE DIABOS EU TAVA PENSANDO NISSO?!?!?!?!?

Ah, vai saber, será que a autora ta dopada?

Não, se ela estivesse dopada, então sequer ia passar da segunda linha sem cometer um erro ridículo de gramática.

Acho difícil isso do jeito que ela é nerd.

Como foi que viemos falar da nerdisse crônica da autora, mesmo?

Ah, vai saber.

Notaram que é a terceira vez que eu falo "ah, vai saber"?

Isso ta enchendo o saco.

Minha paciência ta se esgotando sem motivo algum.

Tipo, se você começa a pensar em besteiras e não consegue parar, como se sente?

Eu fico de saco cheio.

Ok, vou tentar me acalmar...

Ei, agora eu lembrei de algo muuuuuito engraçado!!

É uma coisa que a minha mãe me falou uma vez:

**Era uma vez um homem de seis anos de idade,**

**  
Que mentia falando a verdade,  
**

**Que morava no norte na região sul,  
**

**Não usava rosa porque odiava a cor a azul.  
**

**Andava de fusquinha porque adorava chevete.  
**

**Comprou uma janela porque queria um patinete.  
**

**Mas um dia ele se suicidou.  
**

**Foi no alto do sub-solo de um prédio  
**

**E de lá mesmo se jogou**

Mas até hoje reza a lenda que quando Pedro Álvares Cabral descobriu o Brasil roubaram o tamanco de dona Elisabeth

POR ISSO!!! Pense duas vezes antes de comer torta de maçã, pois a bicicleta do seu vizinho pode ser verde!

Bons tempos, bons tempos.

Eita, falei que nem a minha avó agora!

Mas faz tempo mesmo desde que a minha mãe me contou essa.

Sei lá, uns dois anos...

"QUE FOI, NUNCA VIU UMA MULHER NA TPM NÃO!?!?!?"

Então ele pos as mãos nos meus ombros, tipo, como se quisesse evitar que eu saísse voando por aí.

"Se acalma, Tenten. Quer dizer que tudo o que está acontecendo hoje é porque você ta... Ahnn... Você sabe!.."

"É, algum problema com isso, senhor perfeitinho?"

Algum problema com isso?

Isso é pergunta que se faça?

Não acho que seja...

Principalmente depois daquele chute no meio das pernas dele.

Lógico que tem problema!!!

Então porque eu perguntei isso!?!?!?

"É claro que tenho!"

Já era de se esperar!

Pensem bem, caros leitores masculinos aí da tela (Sim, estou falando com você, cara).

Se alguém chutasse seu membro mais importante e depois perguntasse se você tinha algum problema com isso, como se sentiria?

Acho que todos nós ("todos nós" é igual a: leitores [femininos e masculinos], autora, personagens e afins...) entendemos um pouquinho, né?

"Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? Acho que você poderia contar comigo caso tivesse problemas, não?"

Neji, Neji, Neji...

Acho que você não entendeu...

EU TAVA DE TPM!!!!

QUERIA QUE EU SIMPLESMENTE FOSSE LÁ E DISSESSE: "Oi, Neji-kun, sabe, eu to de TPM, poderia me ajudar?" COMO SE FOSSE A MESMA COISA QUE PEDIR UM BAND-AIT EMPRESTADO!?!?!?!?!??!!??!

BEBEU, CARA!?!?!?!?!?

"Neji, eu tava de TPM, com que cara você queria que eu fosse pedir sua ajuda?"

Ele congelou.

Tive que controlar a minha vontade de dar um peteleco na cabeça dele pra ver se rachava e tirei as mãos dele dos meus ombros.

"Agora, se me der licença, quero voltar pra casa."

Hum...

Acho que esqueci alguma coisa...

O que era mesmo...

AAH!!!!

A PORTA DE CASA TA ABERTA!!!!!

Sai correndo mais rápido que o papa-léguas na direção da minha casa.

Ta, eu sei que ninguém seria louco o suficiente para invadir a minha casa.

Principalmente por eu ser a "mestra das armas".

A não ser uma pessoa...

Mas é meio impossível a minha avó voltar do inferno, não acham?

Cheguei em casa e tranquei a porta como antes.

E "antes" é igual a "COM TODAS AS TRANCAS DO MUNDO".

Aí eu voltei a comer o meu (lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, incomparável, gostoso) chocolate.

Maas, como felicidade de pobre dura pouco...

O chocolate acaba.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

MoMeNtO SuNa

"Ok, tem certeza de que alguém não gritou?"

"QUER CALAR A BOCA, KANKURO"

"O.O"

MoMeNtO SuNa oFf

Comecei a rodar ao redor de mim mesma ao descobrir que tava dura.

Pra quem não sabe o que é estar "dura" (Não, não virei estátua).

É igual a: lisa, sem dinheiro, pobre, indigente, sem chocolates, etc.

"MY HONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!!!!!!!!!! COME BAAAAACCKKK TO MEEEEEEE!!!!"

Acho que já notaram. Eu tenho uma mania estranha de falar inglês quando to desesperada.

Talvez não tenham notado.

Afinal, a autora (que, cá entre nós, não tem a cabeça no lugar) só decidiu colocar essa droga de característica minha agora.

Levante a mão aí na tela quem ta a fim de ir esquartejar a autora depois.

Melhor levantarem a mão.

LEVANTA ESSA BUDEGA AGORA, CRIATURA!!

To avisando pela ultima vez!

Tem cinco segundos (5)!

Um...

Dois...

AH, QUE SE DANE!!!

BAM BAM BAM!!

Sim, leitor, isso foi um som, cá entre nós, muito tosco, de tiros.

Acho que entendeu a mensagem, né?

Não, acho que nem deu tempo.

Morreu duas vezes antes de cair no chão, com certeza não deve ter dado tempo de raciocinar.

Mas, agora olha isso: como se morre uma vez se já ta morto mesmo?

Aff, só ignorem isso, ok?

Ta. Até entendo que não dá pra ignorar.

Mas, se não quiser uma kunai enfiada em sua garganta, é melhor ignorar.

Ok.

Se acalme, leitor, ninguém vai te matar.

Mas espera, porque eu to dizendo isso?

É meio (?) impossível eu te matar se eu sou só uma criatura que vive dentro da cabeça (oca) de um cara, certo?

Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Ah, que se dane.

"MYYYYY HONEEEEEEI!!!!"

Ok, notaram que eu usei menos a letra "e" pra gritar?

Pois é, minha garganta começou a secar de tanto eu ter gritado.

Ei, autora, me vê um copo de água com gelo aí!

(Ayame: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME DAR ORDENS?!?!?!?)

A personagem principal da fanfic!

PORQUE??! VAI ENCARAR, É!?!?!?

(Ayame: PODE VIR!!!)

[Deidara: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!]

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

(Ayame {explodida}: O.O#)

O.O#

[Deidara: JÁ NÃO BASTA EU TER QUE ATURAR ESSA CRIATURA DE UZUMAKI E AINDA TENHO QUE PARAR ESSAS BRIGAS CHEIAS DE FRESCURA DE VOCÊS?!??!?! TÃO ACHANDO QUE AQUI É O QUE?!?!?! A CASA DA MÃE JOANA?!!??!?]

(Ayame: Não, casa da mãe Cecília, minha mãe \o)

Certo, certo.

[Deidara: MAS TEM QUE TER SEMPRE ESSE QUEBRA PAU AQUI!?!??]

Lógico! Não notou como a fanfic tava meio parada dessa vez?

Aí a Aya achou que botando briga de figurino ia ficar melhor.

[Deidara: Mesmo? Isso tudo é só trabalho o.\]?]

(Ayame: Hum hum 6o.o)

[Deidara: Ah... É... Foi mal... ¬///\] ]

Tudo bem, Deidara.

AGORA QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE SE MANDAREM DAQUI!??!!? AINDA TAMO TRABALHANDO!!!!

(Ayame: HAI!) / [Deidara: hn...]

Aff, se não fosse eu essa fanfic não ia pra frente ¬¬...

Ok, voltando à fic.

Fui na cozinha, peguei um copo de água e bebi tudo.

Deixei o copo na pia e fui pro quarto.

Ai, que vida mais chata essa.

Aí quando eu vi o meu quarto me deu uma vontade louca de gritar.

Troquei de roupa, tomei banho...

Oh, banho bããão...

Aí eu pus um pijama qualquer.

Não qualquer, era um que me fazia parecer um panda de verdade.

Preto e branco.

Botei um cd da Michelle Branch(só quem pode meu/minha fio/fia).

Everywhere.

E comecei a pular em cima da cama com a escova de cabelo como microfone o travesseiro como platéia.

"CUZ YOU'RE EVERYWHERE TO ME!!!!! WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES IS YOU I SEE!!!!"

Melhor não me ouvirem cantando.

Vou logo dizendo.

AVE MARIA JESUS MARIA JOSÉ DA SANTA DA BICICLETA ENFERRUJADA!!!!

EU CANTO MAL PRA CARAMBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Algumas horas depois....

Três pra ser mais exata...

Lá to eu dormindo.

Roncando alto, babando no travesseiro, me mexendo o tempo todo, com os olhos entreabertos...

Que foi? Nunca viram uma pessoa dormir com os olhos semi-abertos?

Aff...

EI, OLHA UMA PIZZA VOADORA!!!

UM MAR DE LEITE!!!

O NEJI DE CUECA!!!!

PERAÍ!!!

PORQUE O NEJI TA SÓ DE CUECA NO MEU SONHO!?!?!??!

EI, ELE TA VINDO PRA CÁ!!!!

SOCOOORRRO!!!!!!!!

E quando ele tava chegando perto uma trilha sonora começa a tocar e começa a dançar funk em cima de uma arvore.

"MACHO MACHO MEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aí eu acordei.

Meu Kami...

Neji...

De cueca...

Dançando funk com a música de macho men O.O

Ok, eu sempre tive sonhos loucos...

Mas esse supera tudo O.O

Preciso urgentemente de um copo de água com açúcar...

(Ayame (aparece com o copo): Toma.)

Obrigado autora, fico te devendo essa.

GLUP GLUP GLUP GLUP GLUP (onomatopéia super besta de goles)

AAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Fiquei com medo do Neji virar gay.

Acho que você leitor deve se estar se perguntando: "Mas me preocupar porque? Você não tem nada sério com ele!"

Grande engano.

Se o Neji virar gay...

...

...

...

Vão ser três loucos no time Gai.

VAI SER O FIM DO MUNDO!!!

A HUMANIDADE VAI ENTRAR EM ESTADO DE CALAMIDADE PÚBLICA!!!!

NÃO VÃO FAZER MAIS CHOCOLATES!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

VAI SER O SINAL DO APOCALIPSEEEEE!!!!!

Por isso não quero que ele vire gay.

Imagina eu conversando com uma árvore enquanto o trio dinâmico do time Gai conversa aos gritos.

Não queira estar no meu lugar.

Aí apareceu um vulto na minha janela (lê-se: ninja AMBU)

"Escritório da hokage em vinte minutos."

E foi embora.

Odeio quando eles dão uma de passarinho e sujam o parapeito da janela com aqueles sapatos sujos.

Qualquer dia boto um coiso de plástico lá

**oOoOoOoOEXTRA: MOMENTO DISCONTO PRA DIARISTA!!! oOoOoOoOo**

**Oi ZEEEENTEEEE!!!!**

**Aqui é a Oderfla!**

**Lembram que da ultima vez a autora não me deixou terminar de falar??**

**AGORA EU VOU FALAR DO MEU CACHORRO.**

**Ele é um chihuahua.**

**Ou seja: grita muito, é pirrototinho e parece estar sempre no cio.**

**Notem que eu amo ele.**

**Na verdade sequer sei se é ele ou ela.**

**Ah, de qualquer forma ele ficou na casa dos meus pais.**

**Bem feito papai, ele grita dia e noite.**

**Sabe porque dia e noite?**

**Ele tem insônia e ele late dormindo também.**

**ADEUS NOITE BEM DORMIDAS, PAI!!**

**Se eu amo aquele cachorro??**

**Amava sim, mas ele latia muito.**

**Errar é humano, perdoar é divino, mas persistir no erro é burrice!**

**Que erro, você deve ta se perguntando.**

**Olha, se você tivesse que acordar toda santa noite às três da madrugada pra assar um presunto do tamanho de um leão pra droga do teu cachorro calar a boca, não iria querer se livrar da peste?  
**

**Foi mais ou menos isso que eu fiz.**

**Agora dá licença tenho que limpar a droga do aquário do peixe.**

**Lava aquário toda semana...**

**Pelo menos duas ou três vezes...**

**Ai, que agoniiiiiiaaaaaa....**

**VIXE, A PIA ENTUPIU!!!**

**CULPEM O LODO!!!**

**Pelamordedeus...**

**Cinco centímetros de lodo nas paredes...**

**COMO É POSSIVEL!!!**

**EU LIMPO ESSE TROÇO DUAS VEZES POR SEMANA E ME VEM COM ESSA, AUTORA!?!?!?**

**AH, VÁ CATAR COQUINHO NA DESCIDA!!! **

**EI, NÃO DESLIGA, NÃO DELIG...**

**OOoOoOoOFim do momento disconto pra diaristaOoOoOoOoO**

Ayame: Ô mulherzinha chata essa diarista ò.ó.

Ayame: Pois é pessoal, sei que demorei muuuuito para postar e o capítulo ficou uma droga, quase nada aconteceu... Mas valeu a pena,né?

Ayame leva pedrada.

Ayame: x.x Acho que isso foi uma não.

Deidara: O que esperava? Esse capítulo tava uma droga.

Ayame: Ah, vá plantar bananeira na estrada! Fiquei tão cansada que dormi no sofá enquanto desenhava.

Deidara: Desenhava o que?

Ayame: Uma colegial. Bem, era pra ser uma colegial, agora é só um monte de baba.

Deidara: Você baba dormindo!?

Ayame: Você também, gênio e.e.

Deidara: Promete não contar isso pra ninguém?

Ayame: Que nada! Vou por no orkut e...

Deidara passa dez contos pra Ayame.

Ayame: Lógico que eu guardo, Deidei-kun ^^. Que tipo de noiva eu seria se não guardasse um segredinho seu?

Deidara: Você não é minha noiva ¬¬.

Padre: Abracadabra, ela é sua noiva -.-''''

Deidara: VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!!!

Ayame: Palavras erradas. Eu sou a autora meu filho. Agora, vem que eu vou te apresentar pro meu pai.

Deidara: SOCORROOOO O/0\O

Ayame: HIRAISHIN NO JUTSO!! –some com Deidara

**E lembrem-se, a cada review que você deixam de mandar um ficwriter **_**MORRE**_**!!**


	6. O ponto de vista dele 3

Tenten de TPM...

TPM...

T. P. M. ...

Temperamento Pré-Menstrual...

Treinada Pra Matar...

Tenten Prestes a Matar...

Tudo com as mesmas siglas.

TPM é algo assustador.

É que nem falar alemão.

Alemão é uma língua grosseira.

Ta lá você falando alemão parece que ta xingando a mãe e o mundo de bode.

Depois você explica que tava era dizendo "eu te amo".

Alemão é que nem mandarim.

Erre uma pronuncia e você pode estar chamando sua mãe de cavalo.

Como fomos falar de mandarim mesmo?

Pois é, ta lá a Tenten e a árvore.

Agora acabei de visualizar a Tenten com uma metralhadora matando todo mundo no mundo dos teletubies e ajudando Itachi a acabar com aquele clã com a pokebola nas costas.

Ah, desculpa, era um leque.

"Ta doente meu filho? QUE É QUE AS DUAS COISAS TEM A VER?!?!?!"

SUSTO!!

Ta, admito, é estranho gritar a palavra "susto" quando você leva um susto, mas me deixa em paz, droga!

Eu sou assim e ponto final!

Ah, vai dizer que você aí na tela é o(a) senhor(a) perfeitinho(a)?

Então me responda, algum dia você já fez xixi na cama?

Já gritou com sua mãe?

Já imaginou coisas ilícitas?

Ótimo, você é tão ruim quanto eu!

PRINCIPALMENTE SE VOCÊ BABOU EM MIM QUANDO EU FIQUEI SEMI-NU!!

(Ayame: ESSA É PRA VOCÊS, KOORIME HYUUGA E HYUUGA ALE!! SUAS VICIADAS NO NEJI!!! –aponta pras ditas cujas)

E depois sou eu quem tem mente poluída ¬¬.

Porque?

Vivem me dizendo isso e botam isso completamente explicito em algumas fanfics...

... Por causa da droga do meu byakugan...

...

...

...

POXA, EU NÃO USO ELE NAS MENINAS!!

...

...

...

Ta, mas também não uso em homens.

Não me culpem, culpem a droga do duplo sentido.

...

...

...

...

OK, ADMITO!!!

U-u-uma vez e-eu use-sei n-na T-T-Tenten ¬///¬...

MAS FOI SÓ UMA VEZ Ò.Ó!!!!!

E NEM VENHAM PEDIR TRANSPLANTES DE CORNEA QUE ESSES OLHOS EU NÃO DOU!!!

(Ayame: Neji... Nunca pensei isso de você... Como você pode... Agora a Tenten não pode se casar x3 !)

Tem problema não, aí ela nunca vai ter filhos e ninguém nunca mais vai ter que aturar os surto de TPM dos descendentes dela!!

(Ayame: CAPETA, DESUMANO!!!! ISSO É INTRIGA DA OPOSIÇÃO!!!!!)

Ah, vai ver se eu to na esquina, Ayame!

Acho que acabei demorando muito pra responder.

Porque ela já foi falando...

"QUE FOI, NUNCA VIU UMA MULHER NA TPM NÃO!?!?!?"

VALHAMEDEUS!!! DO JEITO QUE ELA TA GRITANDO É CAPAZ DE EXPLODIR!!!!

Agora fiquei com medo...

E se a explosão atrair o Deidara pra cá!?

[Deidara: EI Ò.\/!!]

Segurei os ombros na Tenten, de uma forma que parece que eu to evitando que ela saia voando.

"Se acalma, Tenten. Quer dizer que tudo o que está acontecendo hoje é porque você ta... Ahnn... Você sabe!.."

O fato de ela estar acabando com o dinheiro em chocolate meio amargo...

O fato de ela estar gritando tanto...

O fato de ela estar tentando me matar...

O fato de ela sair com o Lee...

O fato de ela ainda não notar que eu sou o cara mais perfeito do mundo...

Ok, modéstia à parte.

Eu SOU o cara mais bonito do mundo u.u''.

Tudo se resume numa coisa: TPM.

Exceto o fato de eu ser tão gato assim, isso eu já sei que eu sou.

(Ayame: Neji... Seu narcisista ò.ó !!)

E VOCÊ, SUA MASOQUISTA!?!?!?

PODE FALAR NADA!!

(Ayame: EU NÃO SOU MASOQUISTA, É SÓ QUE EU RIO PRA NÃO CHORAR!!!)

Peguei uma kunai e arranhei a perna da autora.

(Ayame: LEGAL, BAND-AID'S \o/!!!)

VIU!!!

SUA MASOQUISTA!!!

(Ayame: AH, VA TE CATAR, HYUUGA!!!)

"É, algum problema com isso, senhor perfeitinho?"

Algum problema com isso?

ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO?!?!!?

VOCÊ CHUTOU NO MEIO DAS MINHAS PERNAS E ME VEM COM ESSA DE "algum problema com isso?"!?!?!?!?

BEBEU, É!??!?!?

JÁ CHEGA, ALGUÉM TEM UMA CAMISA DE FORÇA?!?!?!

"É claro que tenho!!"

FINALMENTE EU VOU BOTAR TUDO NA CARA DELA, VOU CONTAR TUDO O QUE SE PASSOU COMIGO DESDE QUE ESSA "COISA"(incrivelmente desejável com esse kimono aí) DECIDIU ENTRAR NA XXXXX (censurado) DA TPM!!!

"Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? Acho que você poderia contar comigo caso tivesse problemas, não?"

...

...

...

Por favor...

Me digam que eu não disse isso...

...

...

...

...

PORCARIA, EU DISSE ISSO MESMO!!!!

IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMO ALGUÉM TÃO INTELIGENTE COMO EU PODE SER TÃO IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Passaro voando: Aho... Aho...

(Ayame atira kunai no pássaro)

(Pássaro cai morto)

(Ayame: OWNEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

{Itachi: VAI LÁ, OVER POWER!!!}

(Ayame: ITACHI, EU NÃO TE CHAMEI PRA FIC!!!)

[Deidara: CAI FORA!!!]

{Itachi: QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO PRA MANDAR O OVER POWER IR EMBORA?!?!?! – com o mangekyou sharingan ativado}

(Ayame: Aceita chá, Ita-Ita-kun ^^'')

[Deidara: ¬¬... – com raiva]

{Itachi: ^^ - feliz}

Eu me odeio...

Mas eu me amo...

Mas eu me odeio...

DROGA, MAS EU ME AMO!!!

Mas também me odeio...

DROGA, PARA DE ME DEIXAR NA CRISE DE PERSONALIDADE, AUTORA!!!

Pronto, de volta ao normal...

Eu acho...

"Neji, eu tava de TPM, com que cara você queria que eu fosse pedir sua ajuda?"

...

...

O que se faz nessas horas?

Porcaria...

Nunca isso aconteceu comigo...

Isso é, até hoje...

Geralmente quem faz isso sou eu...

PORCARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deus deve me odiar muuuuuito mesmo.

)))))))))))))))))))No céu(((((((((((((((((((

Deus rindo enquanto lê essa fanfic

((((((((((((((((((((((Na terra (ou será inferno?).))))))))))))))))))))

"Agora, se me der licença, quero voltar pra casa."

Então tudo o que eu vi depois foi uma nuvem de fumaça.

Meu, isso ta muito triste...

Eu fui deixado pra trás olhando pruma árvore com os braços estendidos para essa.

Parece que eu vou abraçar ela.

...

E porque não?

E lá fui eu abraçar a árvore...

No coments...

Sabe, é bom ter alguém que te entenda...

Mesmo que seja uma árvore...

Ela te apóia (você se apóia nela),

Não reclama, não te arrasta pra sorveteria...

Não tem TPM...

Não grita...

Não tenta te matar...

Não lembra chocolates...

Poxa...

Que saudade da Tenten que não ta de TPM...

Que saudade da minha vida normal...

Bem, já ta tarde, e é melhor eu ir antes que alguém veja ( o lindo e maravilhoso eu) Hyuuga Neji abraçando uma árvore.

Cheguei em casa...

Mal dei um passo pra dentro e veio a (miserável, chata, indigente, ignorante) Hanabi.

"Neji, treina comigo?"

Lá veio ela com aquela voz que deixaria metade do povo de Konoha num estado de "quero levar ela pra casa!!!".

Caraca, como uma menina pode ser tão duas caras?

Porque duas caras?

Quem você acha que dedurou os únicos segredos da Hinata pro Hiashi?

Ela.

E ainda veio dizendo que não tinha feito nada, só que tinha achado muito bonito os desenhos que a Hinata estava fazendo e havia resolvido mostrar pra ele.

O problema é que em todos os desenhos sempre tinha o Naruto em uma posição diferente do dia-a-dia.

O mais recente é dele comendo ramen.

Descobri tudo isso durante o jantar, quando a Hanabi lançou essa bomba.

Nem preciso dizer que a hinata ficou de castigo.

POXA, A HINATA JÁ TEM 16 ANOS, ISSO LÁ É IDADE DE FICAR DE CASTIGO?!?!?!

"Hanabi-sama, hoje o dia foi bastante cansativo, então posso ir dormir mais cedo hoje?"

Acho que nem vai dar pra dormir.

Não com a imagem de metade da coxa da Tenten pra baixo...

"Você tava com a garota panda, não tava? Se pode ficar treinando com ela porque não pode treinar comigo?"

Sabe, odeio o Byakugan dessa pirralha.

Lá fui eu, desperdiçar o resto do auto-controle que me restava na droga dessa pirralha.

Então... Às duas da madrugada...

EU TERMINEI DE TREINAR COM ESSE TRECO!!!

MALDITA SEJA A HORA QUE AQUELA TAL DA MINHA TIA RESOLVEU QUERER TER OUTRA FILHA!!!

JÁ NÃO BASTA AQUELE SER GAGUEJANTE DA HINATA?!?!?!

É UMA CONSPIRAÇÃO!!!

TA TODO MUNDO CONSPIRANDO CONTRA MIM!!!

Meu pai que se deixou morrer pra me deixar sozinho no mundo, a droga do meu tio que botou aquelas duas criaturas no mundo, essas duas coisas que foram postas no mundo, a Tenten, a autora dessa joça, a dupla dinamicamente feia do time Gai, o resto do mundo... Cara, até Kami-sama!

Alguém jogou uma praga muito da bem rogada pra cima de mim.

Definitivamente!

Acho que preciso dormir...

Bebi um chá de camomila pra me acalmar e fui dormir.

Agora que parei pra pensar, hoje é o dia mais doido da minha vida...

Calma, amanhã eu vou acordar e tudo vai ser só mais um sonho...

(((sonho on)))

Eu tava lá ajoelhado no meio da escuridão.

"...Então, case-se comigo!"

Um vulto fala isso aqui: "Ok, já que insiste, eu vou me casar com você."

Depois a escuridão diminui um pouco e o vulto eu descubro ser Tenten.

Então uma casa de cachorro gigante com o nome "casa do Hyuuga Neji" vem se arrastando na minha direção.

Dela sai Lee com muuuito filhotes de panda nas mãos.

"Meu rival, olha só quantos filhotinhos a Tenten te deu! É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!!"

Então eu me viro e olho pra Tenten, ela ta vestida de panda e tem um filhote de panda nos braços.

"Eles são seus."

(((Sonho off)))

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!²³¹³¹²³¹³¹²³¹²³¹²³²¹³¹²

Caraca...

Esse foi...

O pior pesadelo da minha vida...

Acho que aquele chá de ontem tava estragado...

Ei, o que é essa coisa molhada na minha cama?

Comecei a tatear o futon sentindo uma parte dele meio molhada em baixo de mim.

Eu...

Não, não pode!

Mas e se...

Não!

AUTORA, DIGA QUE EU NÃO FIZ O QUE ACHO QUE FIZ!!!

(Ayame: Não adiante enganar ninguém, Neji. Você fez.)

NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!!!!!

(((Momento "non" off)))

Ok, agora vou levar essa treco pra lavanderia.

Qualquer coisa eu digo que derramei um suco de limão nele.

Então, quando eu tava enrolando o meu futon pra carregar ele, um certo "passarinho" resolve fazer minha janela de poleiro.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Ah maldito...

"Escritório da Quinta em vinte minutos"

E foi embora.

PORCARIA, SERÁ QUE ELE TINHA QUE SUJAR A DROGA DO PARAPEITO DA JANELA COM AQUELA DE SOLA DE SAPATO?!?!??

Tomara que ele leve cocô de pássaro na cabeça!

Então lá fui eu levar aquele montinho de pano enrolado pra lavanderia pensando em qual seria o cheiro do desinfetante que eu usaria dessa vez.

**##########EXTRA: MOMENTO DESCONTO PRA DIARISTA#####**

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Pois é gente, decidi dar uma saidinha.**

**Então, cá estou num spa!**

**Meulldéus... Os caras da masagem são MARA!!!**

**UAU, eu ganhei uma bixa amiga!**

**Ela é legal, mas tem um nome muito comprido, que não consigo decorar...**

**Orochimaruko, eu acho.**

**Chamo ele de "ela" porque ele não gosta que se refiram a ele por "ele".**

**Ele diz que tem alma de mulher, é só que Kami-sama pos no corpo errado.**

**Bem, cada um com a sua noia.**

**Ele/ela, é bem legal. **

**Não, você nem sabe...**

**Amigos gays sabem tuuuuuuudo sobre sapatos!**

**Deveria ter visto quando fomos na lojinha do spa.**

**Ela tava comigo e compramos bem uns doze pares de sapatos.**

**E ela foi dando dica sobre qual que tinha o material mais macio, o com cheiro mais "cheguei"...**

**Então fomos ao cabeleleiro. **

**Que também era gay.**

**Ai ela deu em cima dele, mas não deu certo no início.**

**Porque?**

**Porque ele pensava que ela era mulher de verdade.**

**Ai ela teve uma crise de choro e saiu gritando que era homem e que ele não prestava.**

**Méllldéuus, a via é uma festa.**

**Aí, quando era a hora do banho de lama e aquela coisa de pepino nos olhos, nós duas fomos e ela acabou dormindo na banheira. **

**Nunca tinha notado, ela tem um cabelo tããão comprido.**

**Quase tão comprido quanto a palavra "otorrinolaringologista".**

**Sério!**

**Daí teve um buffet (bufê é de pobre, buffet é que é chic, benhê).**

**Nos empanturramos e fomos pros nossos quartos. **

**No meio da noite eu acordei e fui vomitar.**

**Que budega será que eu comi pra vomitar desse jeito?**

**E PORQUE EU VOMITEI MILHO?!!?**

**EU NEM COMÍ MILHO!!!**

**E É SEMPRE MILHO, MILHO, MILHO!!!**

**MALDITO MILHO!!**

**Droga, isso deve ser macumba de fazendeiro, vomitar sempre a mesma porcaria.**

**Aí eu fui pra piscina do spa já que não consegui mais pregar o olho.**

**E achei a minha bixa amiga lá.**

**Daí ela me falou que também tinha vomitado.**

**E que tinha sido cenoura.**

**Também comentou sobre sempre vomitar cenoura ou cebola.**

**E depois ficou praguejando com palavras cheiiinhas de gliter aquele bixa do cabeleleiro.**

**Ficamos fofocando até aaaaaltas horas da noite.**

**Depois demos um pulinho na loja de "porcaria 24 horas" e compramos muita porcaria.**

**Depois levamos toda a comida pro quarto da miga e pedimos pra alugar só todos os filmes que tiver o John Deep.**

**Ficamos parando o filme o tempo todo pra dar "aquela olhada" na bunda dele.**

**Babamos tanto que chegamos a melar o colchão.**

**Depois que terminaram os filmes, nos duas caímos duras.**

**Ela na cama e eu no sofá.**

**Quando acordamos o cara do serviço de quarto tava arrumando tudo. **

**Aí a miga deu em cima dele e descobrimos que o cara também era "duvidoso".**

**Mais informações da minha linda aventura no spa, só próximo chapter XD**

**##########EXTRA: MOMENTO DESCONTO PRA DIARISTA off#####**

_Ayame: Caraca, eu consegui 30 reviwes *.*. __IT'S THE BEST DAY OF MY POOR LIFE!!!!_

_Deidara: Menos, menos, un -.\/ - balançando uma palma_

_Ayame:É emo.ção de mais _

_Deidara: Em outras palavras, ela ta feliz por você mandarem reviews, leitores._

_Ayame (se afogando em felicidade): QUE DAY SO HAPPYYYYYYY Ç/0\Ç!!!_

_Deidara: Alguém pare essa doida -.\/_

_Ayame(abraça Deidara): Deidei-kun, pra comemorar, vamos explodir o quarto do Kakuzu :3 ?_

_Deidara: Amo essa lora ^_\/._

_Ayame: E lembrem-se, leitores, a cada review que você deixa de mandar, um ficwriter __**MORRE!**_

_Ayame e Deidara: HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!! -somem _


	7. O ponto de vista dela 4

Mitsashi Tenten falando. Cambio.

Aee... Aqui to eu novo...

Voltando de onde parei.

Cara, lembro que tava irritada.

Mas porque mesmo?

Ah, que se dane.

Então olhei pra janela e lembrei.

Ah, é mesmo. Tenho que limpar o parapeito.

Porque o Uchiha tem que fazer isso toda vez que vai visitar as pessoas?

Porque não usa a porta da frente, como toda pessoa normal?

Normal?

Ver a família morrer na sua frente, trair Konoha, viver três anos em convivência com o Orochimaru, tentar por um fim em Konoha, falhar fazendo esse ultimo, namorar a Sakura...

... Definitivamente ele não é desse mundo...

... Quanto mais, uma pessoa normal!

Ah, o sol brilha, os pássaros cantam, eu estou falando coisas clichês...

Ta tudo perfeito!

Mas porque eu to sentindo que posso vomitar a qualquer momento?

...

Bem, não vai ser uma náusea que vai estragar meu dia...

... Nem faltar a uma missão.

Se eu faltar a Quinta me esfola, arranca minha carne e atira o que sobrar pro Tonton (aquele porquinho dela).

Você não faz idéia de como a Hokage é alvo de historinhas de terror de mau gosto.

Como a "a maldição da velha bêbada" e a "a loira do banheiro".

A mais recente é de uma velha caduca que convida as pessoas a passarem uma noite em sua casa fingindo ser uma velhinha gentil.

E no meio da noite vai lá e degola a criatura.

Não é a toa que a Shizune já teve sete períodos de férias só nesse trimestre.

Coitada.

Pronta, vestida, não esqueci nenhuma kunai...

E lá vou eu.

Eu vou, eu vou, pra missão agora eu vooooou...

Porque eu vim com essa roupa quente se estamos no verão?

To morrendo de calor agora.

Aí um menininho na rua disse:"Mãe, olha um picolé gigante!"

Deve ter me comparado com um.

Quer dizer... Olha pra mim! Eu to suando mais do que velho de diarréia!

Quem me dera ter outra dessa roupa.

Aí eu ia poder cortar as mangas e dar um jeito na calça comprida.

Porcaria, se eu aparecer assim vão pensar que eu fui atacada.

Ou que eu incorporei o Tarzan.

Pois é. Cheguei.

Tudo na mais perfeita bagunça.

Exatamente como eu deixei.

Os gritos da dupla de cuias viradas pra baixo dão pra ouvir a quilômetros de distância.

E a carranca feia do Neji (mesmo com aquele rosto todo perfeitoso), ta tão distorcida que dá até medo.

Aí o Gai-sensei explicou a missão que íamos ter.

Ah, bem...

Parece que temos gennins demais fazendo missões de Rank C...

... Aí deixaram missões de Rank D de sobra pra gente.

Acontece que essa nossa "missão" de rank D nada mais é do que...

Não consigo falar isso.

É humilhante demais.

É...

... Servir de babá.

...

A melhor usuária de armas, o melhor usuário de Taijutsu, o gênio do clã Hyuuga...

... Foram mandados para servir de babá prum pirralho de oito anos.

É muita falta de moral ( e.e)

Pelamor de Deus, quando eu tinha oito anos eu não tinha babá.

Alias, nunca tive babá.

Isso se deve por três fatores.

1º: Minha mãe não confiava em ninguém, nem à própria sombra.

2º: Meu pai achava que todo mundo ia nos roubar.

3º (mas não menos importante): Eu já sabia me cuidar desde que eu tinha cinco anos.

Bons tempos aqueles...

Exceto pelo mingau.

Ele tinha banana.

Eu odiava banana.

E odiava ver minha mãe triturar a banana com um garfo.

Caraca, isso dava nojo.

E lá vamos nós.

Neji emburrado, Lee e Gai saltitando, e eu.

Caraca, a dupla LeeGai é um pesadelo.

Gritam tanto que nem dá pra ouvir meus pensamentos.

Então tudo ficou branco.

Dentro da minha cabeça duas vozes gritaram

Uma dizia: BOTA UMA ROLHA NA BOCA DESSAS COISAS!!

E a outra: Paciência, Tenten. Se você já aturou eles por três anos então pode aturar agora.

Optei pela segunda.

Tipo, onde é que eu podia achar uma rolha grande o suficiente para enfiar na goela desses dois?

Ei, autora, me arranja uma?

(Ayame: Ta em falta)

[Itachi (com uma rolha na boca): Ò/.\Ó]

Ok, melhor continuar como estou mesmo.

Ou seja, conter essa maldita veia na minha testa antes que ela exploda.

E fiquei o caminho todo bebendo água.

Tipo, é isso que eu faço quando não tenho nada pra fazer numa viagem.

Aí fico contando quantos goles consigo dar antes de descer tudo.

Mas isso não é uma idéia tão boa.

Tipo, eu to quase fazendo nas calças.

Licencinha, preciso ir ao matinho.

Ok, pulando esse momento do matinho...

Me sinto tão leve...

Renasci das cinzas.

Engraçado como a gente só nota o quanto nos sentimos pesados de bexiga cheia só depois de mandar tudo embora.

Mais uma coisa que quero descobrir antes de fazer 18 anos.

Quando eu voltei o Neji e o Lee estava com umas caras bem estranhas.

O Neji parecia que tinha vomitado...

Será que ele vomitou o café da manhã?

Bulímico (¬ ¬).

Já o Lee...

Bem, o Lee sempre tem uma cara engraçada.

Mas dessa vez parece que ele tinha visto um espírito todo vestido de pink-shocking (XD) dançar a música "I'll survive" em um cano.

Não, o Lee não ta com hemorragia nasal.

Só ta aquela cara de "...ENFERRUJADA" .

Se essa santa existe?

Bem, se você precisa dela, então existe.

E quando eu perguntei o que era, o Lee ia falar, mas o Neji enfiou a mão dele na boca do Lee.

"Não é nada, Tenten. O Lee só ia falar sobre a quantidade média de nozes que os esquilos comem."

O.o

Dá pra contar isso?

Tipo, eu soube que o Lee ficou super amigo de um esquilo no nosso primeiro exame chunnin, mas será que deu tempo de ele descobrir esse "istupendo" feito dos esquilos sendo que nenhum deles fala a mesmo língua?

... Ou será que ele fala esquilês?

E eu vou lá saber?

Ou será que devo perguntar?

Será?

Então, antes que eu notasse, Lee e Gai-sensei estavam espalhando "fogo da juventude" pelo ar da casa da criatura que vamos ter de tomar conta.

Aí veio aquela coisinha completamente fofa vindo na minha direção.

Imagine aquela coisinha purpurinada, clone do Shun de CDZ, só que mais fofo, olhinhos grandes e claros, cabelo todo engomadinho e um sorriso do tipo "sou um doce, então é pra morder".

Quero tirar uma foto e levar pra casa.

Aí faço um leilão da foto e fico gazilhonária (XD)

Aí o menino parou.

E ficou olhando a gente.

E Neji ficou mais emburrado ainda, e Lee fez uma cara ainda mais engraça, e Gai fez com que aquelas coisas sem carne que ele chama de bochechas ficarem assustadoras.

O que não é lá muito difícil de fazer (e.e).

E eu...

Bem, eu me segurei pra não começar a babar.

Mas, como a boa atriz que eu sou, não caiu uma única baba no chão!

E a criança purpurinada, que depois eu descobri se chamar Tomo, perguntou quem éramos com aquela voz "sou um ursinho de pelúcia. Me aperta".

MéuDélllullllsss....

Se existe algo tão fofo assim, então deveria ser proibido para diabéticos.

Isso estoura uma artéria, meu pouvo!

E nos apresentamos devidamente...

Devidamete?

Neji com a voz arrogante, Lee explodindo em fogo da juventude, Gai tentando conseguir uma vaga na mercadoria pirata com seus "belos" colants...

Bem, só eu me apresentei devidamente, na verdade.

Cara, é osso ser a única "normal" por aqui.

Não que o Neji não seja normal.

É só que quando eu olho pra cara dele me lembro do Michael.

Sabe, o cabelo longo.

Aí me lembro do Orochimaru e sua mania de "garotos pequenos".

Eca!

O resto da tarde passou normal.

Tipo, fora a parte de o Lee e o Gai-sensei querendo recrutar o coitado pra fazer parte do "fogo da juventude".

Mas eu, sendo a pessoa amante de coisas fofas e inocentes que sou, consegui manter ele longe do Lee e do Gai-sensei.

Perguntei se ele não queria me ajudar a fazer uma torta.

E, até onde sei, o ultimo lugar onde um homem vai parar, sendo que esses homens são meus companheiros de time, é na cozinha.

Isso se eles forem maiores de quinze anos.

Aí comecei a sentir uma dor de barriga.

Cara, isso dói.

Fiquei a tarde toda indo no banheiro.

E toda vez que olhava na privada a água continuava transparente.

Isso não pode ser o que eu to pensando!

Definitivamente!

Ou pode?

Ayame, você é a autora.

Me diga, você que tem toda essa experiências em dores de barriga.

(Ayame: PELAMORDEDEUS, TENTEN, VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE ATÉ O DIA ANTERIOR VOCÊ TAVA DE TPM Ò.Ó?!?!?)

Então isso é cólica ò.o?

(Ayame: E o que mais eu poderia estar falando e.é?)

Ç.Ç

CARA, ISSO DÓI!!!

Tem um remédio aí pra mim?

(Ayame: Chocolate ajuda)

ISSO É COISA QUE SE DIGA PRA MIM?!?!?

EU ESGOTEI COM TODO O CHOCOLATE NUM RAIO DE TRÊS QUARTEIRÕES DA MINHA CASA!!!!

(Ayame (atira uma barra de chocolate pra Tenten): ò.o Chocolatra)

MY PRESSIOUS *¬*

MEU, MEU, MEU, SÓ MEU!!!!

[{Deidara e Itachi: o/.\o o.\/ }]

Aí aconteceu uma coisa que sentenciava o fim do mundo.

Neji entrou na cozinha.

AAAAAAAH, SINAL DO APOCALIPSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

"Tenten, pode vir comigo um instantinho?"

Hyuuga Neji?

Falando comigo como se fosse me levar prum beco pra darmos uns pegas?

Ilusão.

Ou só a minha imaginação fértil demais.

"E o Tomo?"

Apontei praquela coisinha toda fofa e rechunchuda mexendo no chocolate.

"Pode deixar que o Lee toma conta"

E eis que surge o dito cujo.

"FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

NÃO!! EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR O LEE ACABAR COM A INFÂNCIA DO TOMO!!!

Mas também não posso deixar passar a chance de uns possíveis pegas com o Neji (HYUUGA ALE E KOORIME HYUUGA, MORRAM DE INVEJA XDDD).

Mas também não posso andar direito com essa bendita cólica ç.ç

E o Neji me puxou pelo braço.

*#$%6&(censurado), ISSO DÓI!!!

E o que ele fez quando viu que eu tava indo mais devagar.

Me puxou com mais força ainda.

"NEJI, PELAMORDEDEUS, MINHA BARRIGA TA DOENDO!!! QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE IR MAIS DEVAGAR!?!?"

E ele nem virou a cara.

Mas foi bem devagar.

Aí acabamos indo prum corredor daquela casa/mansão.

Já falei? A casa do Tomo é gigante!

Mas os pais dele inventaram de viajar e só ficou o Tomo, já que os empregados tão tudo de férias.

Aí chamaram a gente pra servir de babá.

Me encostei de costas pra parede.

Poxa, minha barriga ta doendo mesmo.

"Tome cuidado com aquele menino"

..?!?!

"Acho que sei cuidar de crianças muito melhor que você!"

Agora ele ficou com raiva.

"Não disso que eu to falando!"

Então eu sou uma boa babá?

Espere, então o que ele quis dizer com isso?

Por acaso ele pensa que vou transformar o Tomo num chocolatra, pra daqui a alguns anos ele ficar gordo feito uma baleia e perder toda essa fofura natural dele?

NUNCA!!

"Então do que você está falando?"

"Esse menino é perigoso."

Ahãm, e eu sou Scoby-doo.

"Neji, você ta doente? Tomo-chan é um doce de criança!"

Então eu senti um cheiro de queimado.

O CHOCOLATE TA QUEIMANDO!!!

Sai correndo pra cozinha(mesmo com a droga de cólica), deixando, de novo, o Neji sozinho ali.

Quando cheguei lá não vi fumaça.

E senti o cheiro melhor.

Não era queimado.

Era pimenta.

O Tomo tava com um pote de pimenta na mão.

Cheguei perto e arranquei o pote de pimenta da mão do Tomo.

"VÁ LAVAR AS MÃOS, E NEM PENSE EM ESFREGAR OS OLHOS, SE NÃO VAI ARDER PRA CARAMBA!!!"

E o Tomo, com medo de eu explodir, saiu correndo pro banheiro lavar as mãos.

Olhei pra panela de chocolate.

Cheirando a pimenta.

Será que o Tomo fez isso de propósito.

O que é mais fácil de acreditar?

No Neji, dizendo que o Tomo é From Hell, ou na inocência do Tomo?

...

Tomo.

O Neji está enganado!

Ok, a probabilidade do Neji estar errado é de um para um milhão.

Mas e se agora for esse um?

Bom, sempre pode se apostar em eu ser doente mental e estar vendo coisas.

Muito mais fácil.

Espera, CADÊ O LEE!?!?

Aí o Tomo voltou.

"Tomo-chan, você viu o Lee?"

"Ah, ele decidiu que queria tentar bungee junping"

E apontou pra janela.

Olhei pela janela e vi o Lee amarrado de cabeça pra baixo numa árvore, estilo bungee.

"FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEEEEE!!!"

Meu...

Deus...

**##########EXTRA: MOMENTO DESCONTO PRA DIARISTA#####**

Aqui to eu de novo!!!

Pois é, no ultimo curta a gente soube que o cara que a minha miga bixa tava azarando é meio duvidoso.

Aí, depois de algumas horas de conversa cheias de palavras de vocabulário gay, eles/elas resolveram primeiro sair como amigos(as).

Bem, como eu quero preservar a privacidade da minha miga, disse que fui dar uma volta.

Uau, eu não sabia que tinha um circo no spa!

Tem até elefante!

Esse elefante me lembra tanto uma vizinha minha lá da minha cidade natal.

Gorda, suja, não sabe controlar a boca (nesse caso, a tromba), faz cocô em todo lugar(todo lugar mesmo), grita que nem doida.

E ela continua vizinha do me pai (XD).

Enquanto estava imaginando o inferno que ele deve estar passando, um cachorro latiu bem no pé do meu ouvido.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca!

Cara, isso não é legal (:T)

Tinha uma pet shop do meu lado.

Ei, como eu ainda não tinha visto?

Entrei.

Quanta coisa fofa!

Aqui tem muitos filhotes de beaglle.

Amo filhotes (*-*)

Olha só quantos...

Ah é, o leitor não pode ver.

Bem, desculpe, eu queria que você estivesse aqui pra ver também.

É A COISA MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO (*¬*)

Quanto dinheiro eu tenho?

Carteirinha, carteirão, me dá meu dinheirão!

Saiu uma libélula da minha carteira.

To dura (ç.ç)

PORQUE NÃO ENFIA LOGO UMA ESTACA NO MEU PEITO E ACABA LOGO COM ESSE SOFRIMENTO!!!

Aí eu tropecei(?) num bolo de dinheiro.

Uau, a vida é boa comigo (XD)

Agora posso comprar um cachorrinho.

Unidunite, salmêmingue, o escolhido é você (XD)

Um beagle todo preto com umas manchas marrons.

Ohh, coisa fofaaaaa!!!

Nome...

Preciso de um nome!!!

...

Alfredo?

...

FRED!!

OI FRED!!!

Taí, gostei.

"Cuidado com o Fred"

Coisinha fofa!!!!

Comprei o Fred, um saco de ração pra filhotes, uma coleira, uma caminha pra ele dormir e um guia.

Fred (*-*)

Amor of my vida.

Vou te amar até o fim do mundo (\o/).

Ele me mordeu.

FOFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**##########EXTRA: MOMENTO DESCONTO PRA DIARISTA OFF#####**

Ayame: Demorou, mas chegou.

Deidara: AYAME, PEÇA DESCULPAS AOS LEITORES POR SER UMA FICWRITER TÃO IRRESPONSÁVEL Ò.\/ - apontando pra você leitor

Ayame: Apontar é feio, Deidei-kun! – se vira pro leitor- E então, leitor? Gostou? Odiou? Acha que poderia ser melhor? Mande reviews! Alias, desculpe. Tive várias viagens agora nas férias. E também estou escrevendo outras fanfics. Vou logo chegar com um outra.

Deidara: E lembre-se: a cada review que você deixa de dar, um ficwriter _**MORRE**_!

Ayame e Deidara: HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!! - somem


End file.
